Despues del eclipse
by Yumi Yan
Summary: Bueno es el fanfic de Zuto... osease Zuko y toph se que alguien dijo que era toko pero me gusta mas zuto zutto siempre ... jejejeje. Bueno, viene siendo como la 3ra temporada, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, jejeje, no encontre muchos fics sobr esta pareja, pero creo que se entenderian y aunk me ha costado trabajo acaptar la relacion entre Mai y Zuko... pues creo que es linda la pareja... pero este fic no es sobre ellos sino sobre Zuko y Toph... deah... creo k a nadie le cae pero dare mi mejor esfuerzo. jejejejej... ojala y lleguen a entender el por que me gusto.Aunk mi hermana diga k nooooooooooo!!!!! jajaajja, el largo de la historia se decidira a final de cada capitulo.. es decir depende de que tanto material me quede (osea ideas)

Bueno para finalizar los personajes en esta historia no son mios.. .son propiedad de nickelodeon y ... 2 tipos que en este momento no recuerdo como se llaman (lo recordare a la otra... lo anotare en un papelito)

Capitulo 1

Nuevos lazos

Despues del faliido ataque al reino del fuego, el animo de Ang estaba por los suelos, aunque Katara, Zuko y Toph trataban de hacerle ver que se había hecho lo mejor que se pudo, nada lo hacía cambiar de opinión.

-Vamos Ang- Katara estaba en una sesión de sanación con el- aun tenemos un poco mas de tiempo antes de qeu el cometa llegue,encontraremos una forma...

-NO HAY FORMA!!- Ang que estaba cansado del optimismo de todos y gritó enfadado- he perdido dos veces contra ellos y estoy cansado.

Katara se quedo callada, despues de todo ella aun creia en el, apenas pudo contener las lagrimas que aunk nadie veia toph sabia quue eran del dolor mas profundo que podia haber... aunk ella aun no lo experimentaba.

-Si tan solo pudieramos encontrar alguien que te enseñe fuego control- decía zoka limpiando la funda de su espada- ten...

-SI Y COMO QUIERES ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN!!! - Ang de nuevo perdía el control- acaso crees que puedo llegar a tocar a cada puerta y preguntar.

-MIRA PIES LIGEROS ESTOY CANSADA DE TU ACTITUD!!- Toph se levanto de las patas de Appa e hizo a Ang sobresaltar- lo unico que quieren ellos es ayudar.

-Pues estoy harto de eso

-PUES YO TAMBIEN ESTOY HARTA DE TI!!!- se dio la vuelta y se alejo del campamento.

-Espera toph- Katara la llamó en vano- aun no curo sus heridas.

El avatar se quedo ahi apenado por lo que acababa de suceder, una de las personas que habia estado a su lado en la batalla y le enseño a controlar la tierra, se habia ido herida, y por su culpa. El hehco de que fuera de noche no le preocupaba tanto ya que no habia nadie mejor que ella para handar en ese momento.

-Lo siento Katara, Zoka- su mirada de enojo había cambiado por una mas gentil- es solo que la gente espera tanto de mi... k..

-Tranquilo Ang- Katara lo abrazó por detás- ya veras que con o sin maestro podras aprender el fuego control.

-No quiero herirte otra vez- se aferró al brazo de la ojiazul- no quiero- Zoka solo los veia

Mientras internandose en el bosque, Toph maldecia por lo bajo.

-Quien demonios se cree, solo por que es el Avatar cree que puede insultar a la gente- iba pateando cuanta piedra estaba en su camino, y estaba tan furiosa que no sintio la trampa en la que estaba apunto de caer- aaaaaaaah- quedo encerrada en una red, por mas que trataba de safarse no lo lograba.

Escucho pasos aproximarse, sin embargo no podia estar muy segura, ya que suspendida en el aire no podia decir gran cosa.

-Es una chiquilla- una voz masculina resono en sus oidos.

-Dejame bajar y te mostrare lo chiquilla que soy!!!- ella estaba muy enfadada.

-Jajajaja, crees que no te reconosco- aquella voz le empezo a sonar familiar- estuvimos dias encerrados en aquel carro por tu culpa- era el hombre que ya una vez la habia secuestrado.

Se quedo ahi, sin saber que hacer, despues de todo aquel hombre sabia sus debilidades, sabia que si no la dejaba tocar el suelo ella no podría hacer nada. Asi que despues de pensarlo un momento decidió tomar medidas desesperadas, gritar por ayuda. Sin embargo su voz fue callada, puesieron un trapo cubiendole la boca y nariz, el aroma era fuerte y la hacia dormir. Lucho solo un instante para liberarse de su apresor pero solo logro hacerle algunos rasguños.

Perdió el reconocimiento por un largo rato, y cuando por fin estab despertando sintió el frío suelo debajo de ella, reconocia ese hermoso material solo con el tacto, era metal, se levantó para tocar las paredes que la rodeaban y sintió como la jaula se mecía.

-Parece que se les olvido decirles que puedo controlar el metal... - aun asi no parecia muy animada- pero no sirve de mucho si me tienen colgada a sabe que altura- en eso esucho la puerta abrirse a lo lejos, pasos recorrían un camino que parecía ser de marmol.

-Y bien en donde esta?- uan voz que daba miedo lleno la habitación- donde esta ese tridor?!!!- Azula se imponia ante cualquiera, pronto mas pasos se esucharon, se dirigían hacia ella.

Toph decidió que se haría la dormida por un rato más para ver quien era el traidor y tratar de averiguar que tan alto ella estaba.

-Zuzu, vaya, vaya- lo tomo con fuerza de la barbilla- tal parece que no aprendes tu lección- lo empujo hacia un lado tirandolo al piso.

-Azula es que no entiendes- Zuko no podia levantarse, llevaba las manos separadas un de la otra y encerradas en recipientes de metal, para impedir que usara el fuego control.

-Tu eres el que no entiendes Zuko!!! - lo pateo, pero el no dio signos de dolor- patetico, encierrenlo con la enana que acaban de traer, por lo menos que las alimañas esten acompañandose los ultimos momentos de su vida.

Toph no daba credito a lo que escuchaba, tal parecia que la matarían pronto. Se sintió angustiada, pero el movimiento de la jaula la hizo quedarse quieta, iba contando los segundo que tardaba en detenerse.

-10...- eso le indicaba que estaba muy muy alto, la cerradura de la puerta se abrió y empujaron al interior a Zuko, que calló sobre uno de los brazos heridos de Toph, quien resistio el dolor por un momento.

Al ir subiendo la jaula se dedico a contar las veces que sonaba la polea al dar la vuelta, en total fueron 20. Zuko se movió ede inmediato, no sabia quien estaba ahi,pero a fin de cuentas moririan jntos, el amltrecho cuerpo le hizo desviar la mirada, tenía heridas en toda la superfici e de piel visible y algunas quemaduras en la ropa. Se escucho la puerta cerrarse y el silencio reino en la habitación una vez mas.

-Asi que principe Zuko- se levanto cuando estuvo segura de no escuchar a nadie por ahi- que vueltas da el detino.

-Tu.. - vio los ojos grises de la chica, ojos que no dejaban duda de que ella era ciega- tu estabas con el Avatar, no es asi?

-Vaya, me reconoces?, k alago- dijo sarcasticamente.

-Esta el vivo?- su voz era apenas audible y escondía su rostro tras l acortina de cabello castaño que caía sobre el

-Si y no gracias a ti- un silencio incomodo se presento entre ellos, hasta que toph recordó a aquel gentil hombre que le gustaba el te- y tu tío?

-Ah?- le impresiono la pregunta- escapo y no lo han localizado.

-Vaya que gusto- su voz se suaviso un poco, despues de un rato, se dirigio a el nuevamente- puedo sacarnos de aki, pero necesito tu ayuda y que me garantices uqe no me traisionaras.

-Escucha, ni siquiera un maestro tierra puede manejar su elemento desde tan lejos- Zuko se dio cuenta k estaba siendo descorte- estamos a 10 metros aproximadamente del suelo mas proximo y eso sin contar que estamos suspendidos sobre un desfiladero.

-Bien si no quieres no- le dijo dandole la espalda- me ire yo sola

-Pero como?- Zuko hablaba entre expasperado y esperanzado

-Me ayudas o no?- Toph no queria ser tan grocera, pero despues de todo el había mandado al tipo que incediaba cosas con la mente tras de ellos, bueno la verdad es que si queria pero tambien le tenía un poco de lastima, su propia hermana lo habia condenado a muerte

-Bien - aunk la verdad el no veía el como saldrían de ahi.

- Checa que nadie venga, no puedo sentir las vibraciones de los pasos- explicaba con tranquilidad la chica- asi k cuando los escuche podría ser demaciado tarde- mientras iba alrededor de la jaula tocando cada barrote.

Al principio Zuko no entendia como pensaba liberarlo de tal prisión, sin embargo se puso a vigilar, estaba desierto, las puertas cerradas. De pronto un rechinido le hizo voltear, uno de los barrotes estaba fuera de su lugar.

-Co... como hiciste eso?- la incredulidad estaba reflejada en su rostro.

-Te dije que vigilaras- lo dijo regañandolo, pero por dentro se sentía alagada, para variar el podía hacer cumplidos... aunk eso no era tant como uno , pero ella asi lo sintio- Bien necesitare 7 mas de estos y estaremos fuera.

Zuko veía impresionado lo que aquella maestra tierra hacía al metal, la facilidad con la que lo retiraba de su lugar, como es que podía haber alguien como ella y el nisiquiera podía hacer un simple relampago.

Se perdió un momento en su sentimiento de inferioridad, mientras Toph hacía una cuerda con las baras que tenia en sus manos.

-Oye!!!- sacó al principe de su inmersion al miundo de la depresion- ayudame a sacar esto del lado que este la plataforma.

-Hai- tomo el metal y lo deslizaba por uno de los lados de la jaula- se endurece conforme se aleja de nosotros- susurro

-Si, trataré de unirlo con la plataforma para que podamos deslisarnos por el- al sentir que chocó con algo le pidio a su acompañante que se retirara y con un movimiento fuerte hizo que quedaran unidos la jaula y la plataforma- listo.

-Pero si dejamos esto así... se daran cuenta que huimos- dijo al estarla ayudando a pararse bien en la plataforma.

-No te preocupes- con otro movimiento de manos hizo que su prisión se desprendiera de su polea y callera al desfiladero, con lo que quedaba del metal en la plataforma la fue frenando para que no hiciera un gran estruendo.

-Vaya bien pensado- le puso una mano en el hombro- asi creeran que estamos heridos y no notaran la asusencia de los barrotes.

-A... si eso.

Iban tan felices hacia su libertad, pero Zuko se quedó parado ahí, aunque la puerta era de metal el estruendo que produciria al arrancarla alertaría a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, ademas lo más seguro es que hubiera guardias afuera.

-Que sucede?- la chica volteaba en su dirección.

-Tanto por nada!!!- se exasperaba con facilidad, golpeo el suelo con el puño- si vuelas la puerta nos descubriran.

-Tienes que ser siempre tan negativo?- esto hizo que el chico la mirara- es de llave?

-si, pero ademas hay que lanzar fuego en ella para hacerla moverse- le dijo ya tranquilo.

-Bien yo hago la llave y tu la mueves- se quito el brazalete y sacó un pedazo de roca de su bolsa y los moldeo en forma de llave- esta es la forma que debería tener?

-No, creo que le falta un poco aki y aki- señalaba los lugares en los que decía corregirse.

-Bien... por si no te has dado cuenta soy ciega- paso su mano por enfrente de sus ojos e hizo al pobre de Zuko ruborizarse por su error.

-Lo... siento- le tomo una mano y fue poniendo sus dedos en cada uno de los aspecto que debían modificarse, era incomodo para ella que un chico le tomara la mano.

-Esta bien, ya lo entendí- parecia enfadada, puso la llave en la ranura y la giró, despues se retiro rapido y Zuko lanzo una bola de fuego al centro.

Los guardias que estaban afuera no sospechaban de nada, pero al no ver salir a nadie, se asomaron, y ahi fueron emboscados por sus prisioneros.

-Bien hecho principe- le decía asi para molestarlo.

-Tu tampoco lo hiciste mal enana- tropezó con un monticulo de tierra que toph hizo- a que infantil eres.

-Mira quien lo dice- corrían uno al lado de otro- espera a tu derecha apareceran 2 guardias-se detuvieron un momento y toph los noqueo haciendo salir proyectiles de una pared- listo.

Zuko iba corriendo y la tomó de la mano para dirigirla.

-Puedo andar sola- estaba tan enfadada con el , (¿por que rayos se tomaba esa libertad?).

-Ya lo noté, pero si te caes no regresare por ti- la soltó y se enfado (como es que podía ser tan agresiva?)

Al llegar a la puerta no había guardias, asi k salieron sin contratiempos, cuando sintieron que estaban en un lugar seguro se detuvieron y se tumbaron en el cesped, respiraban agitados y reían como tontos.

-Jajajaja tu hermana... se va.. .e..nojar.. .tanto cuando vea qu..e no ...estamos- decía entre cortadamente.

-Si... jejejeje- se imagino a su hermana hechando humo por las orejas- jajajaja.

Zuko volteo a verla, y recordó todo aquello que había hecho a ella y sus amigos.

-Lo lamento- se sentó.

-Por que?- ella sabía que lo decía sinceramente.

-Por todo lo que les he hecho- apretó sus puños y se rodeo con los brazos las piernas- todo este tiempo crei que lo que hacia era correcto lo k hacia para recuperar mi honor y obtener el reconocimiento de mi padre.

-Nos causaste tantos problemas por eso- aunque ella lo dijo para relajarlo, empeoro las cosas.

-Bien lo siento ya te dije- se levanto bruscamente, despues de todo el estaba siendo sincero por primera vez desde hacia mucho y lo trataban de esa manera.

-Calmate, esta bien- ella no dirijia su rostro haci aningun lugar en especifico, solo estaba ahi- seguimos vivos, tienes tiempo de redimir tus errores.

Zuko no creia lo que escuchaba, ella lo estaba perdonando, o le estaba dando la oportunidad de ganarse el perdon.

-Gracias- dijo al fin el chico.

-De que- de pronto se le ocurrio una idea a Toph- tu eres maestro fuego verdad?

-EH? si... - no entendia la pregunta, tantas veces que los enfrento y preguntaba algo tan simple.

-Necesitamos alguien que le enseñe a Ang el fuego control- se quedó callada, no esperaba una respuesta inmediata, despues de todo seria traicionar a su familia y a su nacion- escucha, no necesitas responder ahora, puedes buscarnos si decides ayudarnos.

-Te acompañare con ellos- eso la dejo en shock- no te puedo dejar ir sola, mi hermana te estara casando, tu sola no podras con sus soldados.

A regañadientes ella acepto la compañia de tan peculiar persona, despues de ser enemigos tanto tiempo y ahora la clave de la victoria para Ang podría ser el. En ese momento no le preocupaba mucho el hecho de que la siguieran, si no el poder encontrar a sus amigos antes que Azula.

Zuko, en cambio, estaba muy agradecido con ella, se decía a si mismo que no deberia importarle, despues de todo el no pidió ser salvado, pero ella confió en el, le debía la vida y el hecho que le diera la confianza apesar de su historia significaba mucho. Se sentía libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aun no estab seguro de lo que quería pero ya habia iniciado su camino, a lado de la chica con mal genio y pocos modales como pudo notar, pero era lo mas cercano que tenia despues de la traicion de las personas que el queria.

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiin wiiiiiii, este es el primero, jejejeje seran alrededor de 8... creo.. pero como ya dije todo depende del material... bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado... los quiero adios (aaaa recuerdan a Mandy de animaniacs... adoraba a botones..)


	2. Chapter 2

**Whea mil disculpas por la tardanza pero … aquí esta sigan leyendooo jejejeje gracias por los rr y pronto los contestare .. creo bye.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Mentiras**

El viaje era un tanto aburrido, ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho, después de todo que podía preguntarle un príncipe a una chica ciega y que podía preguntar una chica terca a un niño mimado. El primer día fu largo, tanto camino y solo cruzaron unas palabras, al llegar a un lago se enjuagaron las heridas y por la noche se refugiaron en una cueva y pasaron frío, ninguno de los dos quería decirle a l otro que se acercara, después de todo lo podía malinterpretar.

-Debemos conseguir ropas nuevas- dijo Toph al sentir despertar a Zuko- y algo de alimento si queremos seguir viviendo.

-Si (tan temprano y dando ordenes)- se levanto con el cuerpo adolorido, había pasado algo de tiempo desde que durmió en el piso por ultima vez.

Al cabo de un rato Zuko volvió con frutas variadas y le ofreció a su compañera de viaje, comieron en silencio hasta saciarse.

-Donde conseguiremos ropa?- pregunto cuando ya iban en camino a una de las colonias- y como es que la pagaremos?

-Yo tengo dinero- le mostró un saco repleto- pero la tomaremos prestada de alguien más.

-No voy a robar!!- el indignado chico no tardo en reclamar tal insinuación- no soy ningún ladrón.

-Bien entonces la iremos a comprar- caminaron por una hora y llegaron a una colonia que había pertenecido al reino de la tierra, Toph se andaba detrás de Zuko por si algún conocido pasaba por ahí.

Al llegar a una tienda de segunda mano entraron, después de todo no podían comprar cosas muy caras, el dinero no era de Zuko y a su pesar no había forma de obtener más... honradamente. Toph el sugirió que ocultara su cicatriz bajo su cabello.

-Que haces?- pregunto el chico cuando ella lo tomo del brazo al oír tocar la campana de la puerta

-Cállate- le dio un pisotón.

-Ah!!!- una mujer ya adulta se acerco a ellos- una pareja, que lindos- les hizo una reverencia que solo Toph respondió.

-Gracias señora- su voz sonaba extrañamente dulce- necesitamos un atuendo lindo- se aferro al brazo de Zuko con ambas manos- es nuestro primer aniversario y quiero que nos veamos excepcionales, no es así cariño?

-Eh?- ahora recibió un codazo- si... si queremos vernos especiales el día de hoy.

-Un chico tímido he?- Toph asintió enérgicamente- pero si quieren verse especiales deberían comprarse un atuendo nuevo, por que vienen aqui?

Zuko empezó a creer que la señora sospechaba algo, que tal vez ella sabía quienes eran.

-Bien nos atrapó señora- y puso cara de arrepentimiento- es que ... es que...

-Nos fugamos hoy- la voz de Zuko parecia salida de otra persona.

-¿se fugaron?- la señora se escandalizo, ya habia escuchado sobre la fuga de 2 prisioneros y la recompensa que habia por ellos

-Nuestras familias se oponen a nuestro amor- toph tomaba de nuevo las riendas- y el me pidió que escaparamos juntos.

-No tenemos mucho dinero y quiero casarme con ella lo mas pronto posible- la dependienta parecia cambiar de opinion, era tan bello el amor de 2 jovenes, --'- como es que estoy haciendo esto?- pensaba el maestro fuego para si mismo.

-Es por eso que no vamos a un lugar de lujo, nuestros padres pueden ir a preguntar por nosotros y seguro que les dirian- abrazó al chico escondiendo su rostro en su torzo, el se sonrojo y se confundio.

-Por que pasa esto...?- pensaba.

-TToTT Bien lso ayudare- esto hizo reaccionar al chico y ella sonrió con satisfacción- no permitire que los separen- ls llevo a dodne se encontraban las mejores prendas, ayudaba a Toph a elegir ropa bonita y femenina para que su amado la quiciera uan más, mientras le hablaba de su uida de joven con seiichiro el amor de su vida.

-Por que rayos tengo que usar esto?-pensaba la pobre, traía un vestido chino largo con un pantalon abajo, ya que la abertura segun la señora era muy rebeladora para una chica tan joven, sin embargo este delineaba su delgado cuerpo, haciendola ver muy femenina.

-Tengo algunos prendedores por aqui- la dependienta la trataba como muñeca, le probaba de todo, con ta l de dejarla bella, ella lo permitia ya que esto haría que no la reconocieran tan facilmente.

Cuando al fin la señora decidio que toph estaba muy bonita le permitio salir al recibidor donde ya la esperaba un impaciente Zuko, al verla se quedo impactado, siempre creyo que aquella chica era ruda y fuerte, cosas que admiraba de ella, pero nunca imagino que podria verse tan fragil y hermosa como en ese momento.

-Vaya creo que lo logramos pequeña, a quedado embelesado- el pobre de Zuko no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse a mas no poder y dar gracias a dios que ella fuera ciega y no pudiera verlo.

El tambien se veía apuesto, llevaba una cmisa cuello mao color vino y detalles negros, en la espalda le dibujaba un dragon que acendia, un pantalon negro y una banda en la frente debajo de su cabello que en ese momento traía tan largo que le cubría la cicatriz entera.

Al final ambos llevaban 3 cambios de ropa, su antiguo vestuario y el que llevaban puesto, todo por la modica cantidad la condición de ser felices y tener muchos hijos.

-Diganme como se llaman?- les pregunto antes de que ellso se retiraran

-Yuki- respondio toph

- Lee- dijo Zuko

Hicieron otras compras, un poco de provisiones y agua.

-Lee podrias acompañarme, quiero obsequiarte algo, como regalo de bodas- ella lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta la armeria- elige lo que quieras.

-No voy a dejar que me compres un arma- le dijo en voz un tanto alta.

-Vamos, es un regalo, ademas me gustaria sentirme segura- parecia toda una novia con el- tu sabes en nuestro viaje podriamos encontrarnos con algunos malechores.

-Deberia hacerle caso a la señorita- un señor ya grande se acerco a ellos.

A este no le quedo de otra mas que fisgonear por ahi, Toph se movia con normalidad por la tienda y de repente iba con el a darle la opinion de alguna espada o artefacto raro, aunque claro ella no lo veía Zuko entendía que era para aparentar.

-Creo que estas te vendrían bien- dijo al fin la chica señalando un bonita Katana y sonriendo.

-Vaya señorita muy buena elección- el señor las retiró de su base y se las entrego a Zuko cuando este llego hasta ahi- son del acero más resistente que hay, fueron forjadas hace más de 1000 años por un gran espadachin, se cree que su alma esta encerrada en ella.

-Tu que piensas T... - recordo que ella no se llamaba asi- Yuki?

-Creo que esta tambien se vería bonita con tigo, combina con tus ojos- el no podía creerlo, la funda era roja y pues tal ves le iba bien (es el color que siempre a usado --'), pero ella diciendo eso?

-Mmmh, señorita usted si que tiene un buen institnto en esto de las espadas- tomo de la mano de la chica la funda y espada y la sacó, definitivamente un bello ejemplar.

- El acero es el mejor que hay en esta tienda- le dijo en voz baja a "su novio" mientras abrazaba su brazo- vamos llevemonos las dos.

-Esta bien si tu crees que son las mejores confiare en ti- aunk de verdad lo hacia, ya que ella era la unica maestra metal que concia le daba "puntos extra" a lo ke decía.

Salieron de la tienda, Zuko llevaba la Katana de mango y funda roja atada en la cintura, la otra una bella Katana con funda y mango negro que tenía una gruya como base la llevaba en la espalda.

-Podrías explicarme que fue todo eso?- exigió una vez que estuvieron lejos del pueblo- por que no mencionaste nada antes?

-Pues me seguiste muy bien el juego para que ahora me salgas con esto- Toph dejaba la bolsa en el suelo y se disponia a acostarse- que harás de comer?

-Que!!!- Zuko en su vida habia sido victima de una chica... o tal ves si?- yo no preparare la comida, nunca en mi vida he cocinado.

-Correré el riesgo- dijo y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda- a menos de que quieras que una chica ciega maneje el cuchillo filoso.

-Nunca has cocinado?- pregunto un tanto incrédulo.

-Katara siempre nos hace de comer- se sentó- ella es como nuestra madre.

Katara... ella había confiado en el y la traiciono, estaba dispuesta a usar esa agua que guardaba para una emergencia en el y no supo corresponder a ello. Toph trato de llamarlo algunas veces pero el no reacciono, así que se puso a hacer ella la comida ya que moría de hambre.

Mientras en un lugar no muy lejano.

-TOOPH!!!- Aang y los demás la buscaban desde la noche anterior- lo siento chicos,

-No tienes de que preocuparte- la ojiazul le dio una palmadita en la espalda, ella estará bien, solo se habrá extraviado.

-Si además- SoKka traía su bigote y barba falsos- lleva dinero, tendrá con que mantenerse.

-Si, tal vez tengan razón- resignado - deberíamos de seguir nuestro plan, a fin de cuentas ella sabe a donde nos dirigimos.

-la cosa es- decía el chico del bumerang- que no tiene un bisonte volador y tardara en llegar mucho más tiempo.

Katara lo veía con ojos asesinos, siempre hacia comentarios de ese tipo en los momentos más difíciles.

-Pero seguro que llega Aang no te preocupes- Katara lo alejaba de aquel insensible, como lo llamó en su mente.

Toph recordaba un poco lo que Katara hacía cada vez que preparaba la comida, pero para empezar, no había un río cerca del cual tomar agua, así que uso el agua que compraron.

-Con dos de estas bastará- recordó que necesitaba fuego en el cual poner a cocer la comida y le aventó una papa a Zuko para traerlo de vuelta de Lalilandia-

-Que demonios te pasa!!!- reclamaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Ya que no quieres hacer la comida por lo menos te podrías encargar del fuego no crees?- le dijo indignada.

-Bien ya voy!!!

Dos personas muy temperamentales... conviviendo juntas.. Cuanto más podría durar esta compañía?

Zuko fue a recoger leña, y la acomodó, después Toph acomodo la olla de la comida y esperaron a k se cocinara. Al momento de servirla Toph la olió, no tenía tan mal olor.

-Que es?- preguntó Zuko viendo el extraño color de aquello.

-Sopa de papa y cebolla- decía toph- que querías!!- al no escuchar respuesta se exaspero- es la primera vez que cocino en mi vida, si no quieres comértelo pues muérete de hambre.- se fue a sentar una roca dándole la espalda al chico que se sentía mal por haberla hecho molestar.

-Lo siento- dijo al cabo de un rato y se fue a sentar a su lado, xxu- aun no la pruebas?

-No, ya te dije que es la primera vez que cocino... - hablaba ya sin enojo en su voz- y si me enfermo?

-Nos enfermaremos los dos- le entregó una cuchara , contó hasta tres y la probaron- no esta mal... aunque no sabe a sopa de papa y cebolla

-No, de hecho sabe como a... crema de champiñones- decía una orgullosa Toph.

-Solo tú sabes hacer que una sopa ordinaria sepa a crema de champiñones- al parecer la compañía de la chica no le desagradaba tanto- jajá jajá.

Comieron 2 platos cada quien y ... una hogaza de pan para acompañar, al final el caldero quedó limpio. Como Toph había hecho la comida, Zuko tuvo que lavar los platos.

-Cree que soy su sirviente o algo así?- lavaba los trastos salvajemente, al cabo de un rato llego al campamento, la fogata ya no estaba y las cosas estaban guardadas, ella después de todo no lo consideraba su chacha... (jajajajaja siempre quise escribir eso... jajajajaja para los que no lo sepan chacha es una sirvienta... jajajajaja... chacha... bueno me voy)- A donde iremos?- preguntó al llegar.

-Iremos al oeste, a las ruinas de los templos del viento.

Fiiiiiiiiiiiin del segundo capitulo OuO, soy tan feliz... 宠 alguien podría decirme si este es el Kanji de amoooooooooooor.. jejejeje nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Lejos de casa

Llevaban días caminando, el se seguía negando a cocinar, ella seguía enfadandose cada vez más, como es que aquel se atrevía a hacerla trabajar de esa manera. Eran personas muy distintas a simple vista, ella de tan pocos modales, picandose la nariz a cada rato como sii estuviera sola, de señorita no tenía mucho, desde el día que "compraron" la ropa no se había vuelto a comportar de manera "correcta" En cambio el aunque algo gruñon tenía un porte de caballero inconfundible.

-¿Cómo es que tus padres te llevaban así a los banquetes?- dijo mirandola con cara de asco al verla picandose la nariz por 3 vez en el día

-No siempre he sido así sabes- dijo en un tono de enfado- si no te gusta puedes darte la vuelta e irte por donde quieras, ya encontraré la forma de ayudar a Aang.

El príncipe y ella dieron un resoplido, el miró a otro lado con enfado. La siguió alejado por un buen rato, tropezando de vez en cuando con los monticulo de tierra que aparecían tan de repente que el pobre no tenía tiempo de evitar. Al caer la 6 vez se levantó muy molesto, olvido su orgullo y le reclamó a la chica.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- la iba a tomar de la muñeca cuando ella se lanzó sobre el y lo puso contra un árbol- ¿To..toph?- se sonrojaba y daba gracias de que ella no pudiera verlo.

Le indicó que se callara y lo aprisiono aún más. El comenzaba a pensar que el comportamiento de ella era extraño y algo atrevido, pero sobre todo repentino, acaso ¿todas las maldades sufridas esos días eran para llamar su atención?. Pero de pronto la respuesta a sus preguntas fueron respondidas, unos ruidos entre las ramas llamaron su atención, un alcon salió del lugar proveniente del ruido y se dirigió con rapidez a donde ellos.

-¡Cuidado Toph!- la rodeo con los brazos apretandola en su pecho. El alcón se posó en un arbusto cercano- ¿que pasó?

-Tienes tres para soltarme antes de que te mate- al sentir que no había peligro decidió que estar tan cerca de el era desagradable, aun así se sonrojaba.

-Lo.. siento señorita- dijo con fastidio y fue hacia el alcón, tomó la carta en su espalda y la desenrolló, no sabía si era para ellos, pero necesitaba ocuparse en otra cosa después de lo que pensó que estaba pasando, la leyó y se sorprendió- es para ti- se la extendió.

Ella solo volteó los ojos y suspiró resignada. Que acaso era tan distraído que no se daba cuenta que ella no podía leer la carta.

-Bien, ¿no la quieres?- djjo al cansarse de esperar de con la carta extendida

-¿Eres tonto o que?- se exaltó y el otro se quedó pasmado por el insulto que acababa de recibir- ¿acaso crees que yo podría leer una carta? yo creo que no- dijo burlonamente y pasandose la mano frente a los ojos.

Otra vez, estaba tan acostumbrado a su independencia que olvidaba el pequeño detalle de que era ciega, tragó saliva y se sintió apenado, aún así no se permitió mostrarselo y evadió el asunto.

-¿Quieres que te la lea?- ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

La carta era de sus padres, un alcón mandado hacía tanto tiempo por fin regresaba con una respuesta. Aunque su madre y padre seguían pidiendole que regresara, le decían que estaban muy felices de saber que se encontraba bien y que ella les hubiera mandado una carta, que despues de todo parecía haber dejado de ser una muchachita terca y obstinada.

-Terca y obstinada, ¿eso es lo que piensan de mi?- golpeó el piso y una roca salió volando y la golpeó con el puño-¡ Tanto tiempo sin verlos y es lo mejor que pudieron decirme!- se sentía feliz por las palabras de sus padres pero seguían creyendo que era una niña, no lo soportaba, así no podían regresar a su casa, la seguirían tratando de manejar y obligarla a ser tan falsa como la mayoría de las personas en esa sociedad.

-Tranquila- Zuko temio por su vida- no es necesario que estes así- se acerco y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Tu que sabes- golpeo su mano y se alejó de el, su voz era triste ahora.

-Estar lejos de casa es triste, lo sé- dijo serenamente- yo te entiendo.

-Ah claro si eras el principe exiliado- su voz seguía sin muchos animos- pero esta ocación fue diferente, tu quisiste venir conmigo. Así que no creo que te resultara muy agradable volver a casa.

-Volví a casa, pero nunca a mi hogar- esto la dejo sorprendida, por que alguien como el le hacía esa clase de confesiones- lamento importunarte con esto- se cayó y la vió de reojo.

-¿Por que me lo dices?- su voz altanera regresaba a la normalidad- acaso ¿quieres que te tenga lastima?

-No- caminó hacia ella- es solo que... - tomó aire y prosiguió- te debes sentir tan sola como yo.

"Como es que se atreve a decir esas cosas"- pensaba la maestra tierra, aún así solo asintió. Lo que vino despues de eso no lo esperaba, Zuko la abrazó- "pero que cursi me resultó este chico"-

sintió calidez en su rostro, la ultima vez que se sintió asi fue cuando casi se ahogaba y pidó lal ayuda de Sokka, al sentirse salvada lo besó, pero deseo desaparecer al enterarse de que era Suki.

Asi permanecieron por un rato cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, extraños pensamientos que parecían de alguien más, la chica ruda y Zuko, extraña imagen sin duda alguna. El alcón chasqueó el pico y rompió el ambiente que se estaba creando.

-¿Que te crees que haces?- lo empujó alejandolo de el y volteandose en la dirección contraria- "pero que tonta soy, por que rayos bajé la guardia"- penasba enfadada- "¿bajar la guardia? ¿de donde demonios salió eso?"

-Solo lo hice por que...- "deseaba hacerlo" pensó- creí que tu lo querías.

Así una discución más entre ellos comenzo, pero no era tan seria, tal vez ambos sentían que era algo normal entre ellos y divertido, después de todo hacerse enfadar era la forma en que ellos se demostraban que se importaban, al menos como amigos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, mil años sin actualizar, pero es que tuve exámenes finales, ahi voy con todos mis fanfics, no desesperen. Gracias por los reviews, y el apoyo que me dan... TT-TT.

El final de este está algo soso, pero les aseguro que estará mejor. Sean felices XD


	4. Chapter 4

Bien, espero que les guste este capitulo y me disculpen por haberlos hecho esperar tanto... por razones de fuerza mayor (perdí mi memoria usb) la inspiración se me fue y ha tardado en regresar, espero que se mantenga con migo por un buen rato.

Nos vemos y gracias por sus rr.

Capitulo 4

Rayos y metal

Al parecer Azula tenía prisa por recuperar a su hermanito y la chica topo, como ella la llamaba ultimamente, ya que tenía colgados por todas las colonias del reino del fuego retratos de ellos, no muy acertados en cuanto a Toph y al menos no tan parecidos al Zuko actual.

-Menos mal que no me corte el cabello- decía el principe mientras toph le vendaba la cabeza para que pareciera herida reciente- me descubrirían de inmediato.

-Si y no quiero regresar con tu hermana- dió la ultima vuelta a la venda y la sujeto con un ganchillo- por que sabes, es horrible.

Zuko entendía el por que odiaba a su hermana, no podía culparla, el mismo no soportaba la idea de que alguien con su misma sangre tuviera tan mal corazón. Varias veces habían pasado por puntos de revisión sin ser detectados, despues de todo buscaban a un chico serio y altanero y una mocosa ciega y sin modales.

-Estoy cansada de fingir!- reclamaba la maestra tierra por tercera vez en ese día- por que tu hermana no puede dejarnos simplemente en paz.

-Pudes parar de quejarte, no eres la unica aqui que pretende ser alguien más- Zuko se comenzaba a irritar.

Atravesaban un camino concurrido entre una antigua colonia del reino de la tierra y otra cuando un grupo de soldados los detuvo.

-¿Que es lo que hacen por aqui?- el hombre vestía ropas de color rojo y negro, pero con un sombrero de paja que Zuko identificó de inmediato, era un Dai-li

Toph se escondía detrás de Zuko, como una pequeña niña asustadiza detras de su caballero, mientras el maestro fuego repetía un discurso que despues de tanto decir, lo hacia con mucha seguridad.

-Lee- llamaba toph a Zuko- ¿podemos irnos?

-Espera por favor un momento Yuki- el hombre vió las espadas que el principe llevaba en su espalda, reconoció una de ellas como la legendaría Ryusen asi que no perdió tiempo y lo atrapó enterrando sus pies en la tierra.

-Que sucede, por que hacen esto- Toph se acerco a golperlo energicamente son los puños en el pecho, de´pues de todo no sabia si fueron descubiertos.

El dai-li la arrojó al suelo y golpeó a Zuko haciendolo caer, mientras se iba quedando inconsiente oía la voz de Toph girtale, bueno gritaba Lee. Al despesrtar estaba atado a un poste dentro de una tienda, la maestra tierra se veía muy enfadada, encadenada de tobillos y muñecas a la pared.

-Bien ¡hasta que despiertas!- le decía en la voz mas baja que podía pero haciendole notar su disgusto.

-Lo siento, que paso- estaba aun un poco desorientado y la mejilla izquierda le dolía.

Unos pasos se escucharon a fuera y golpeteos de metal los acompañaban. Se detuvieron frente a la tinda donde estaban encerrados y se abrió la cortina que tenían por puerta permitiendo a la luz del sol pasar cegando a Zuko por un momento.

-De donde sacaste la Ryusen- preguntaba a nadie en especial el hombre que los había capturado- te estoy hablando- lo golpeo una vez más al no obtener respuesta, Zuko escupio sangre pero siguio sin decir nada.

Toph comenzó a sollozar, y le rogó se detuviera. Aquel hombre se acercó a ella y le sonrió sarcasticamente.

-Mmm, muy mal señorita- ella podía sentir los latidos del corazón, estaban aumentando- sabe lo que sirán sus padres al saber que será ejecutada mañana por la tarde.

-¡Torn!- reconoció aquella voz- traidor, juraste defender al reino de la tierra y ahora los sometes- gritaba con furia- Zuko, no es necesario seguir fingiendo, ellos sabes quienes somos.

-Bien, peor de que te servirá dejar de fngir si estas ahi encadenada y el principe- lo vió vurlonamente- ahi amarrado no podrá ayudarte.

Ella solo rió sarcasticamente y con su mano desizo la cadena que la apresaba, tomando por sorpresa a Torn, quien reacciono demasiado tarde quedando atrapado por una montaña de tierra incapaz de moverse.

-Listo, ahora solo hay que buscar tus espadas- le decía a Zuko mientra lo liberaba.

-Ya las encontré,- se las quitó de las manos a su carcelero, tomaron sus cosas y emprendieron uida lo mas sigilosos que podían, sin embargo fueron detectados.

Estaban en aprietos, aunque ella era una gran maestra tierra al igual que el maestro fuego estaban en desventaja, alrededor de 12 maestros fuego y tierra los rodeaban, y ellos se defendían como podían pero les era imposible huir de ahí.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- Toph los prootegía una vez más de proyectiles de roca

-Te ayudare con eso- Zuko sacó las espadas- No desesperes, te prometo que llegaremos con Aang- comenzó a deviar las rocas, las partía por la mitad.

La maestra tierra sentía los pasos de su compañero- es como si danzara- pensó al lanzar a un maestro fuego por los aires. Zuko, encambio estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, las espadas parecían formar parte de su cuerpo, la unía al centro y luego las separaba para darles mayor fuerza.

-No los dejen escapar, La princesa viene en camino- uno de los soldados gritaba.

Sin embargo, parecía que nada detendría a Zuko, estaba en lo suyo un paso tras otro avanzaba firme hacai el enemigo, el filo de su espada parecía extenderse cada vez más.

-La ... la danza del dragón- dijo uno de los guerreros al ver como el principe pasaba una espada por encima de su cabeza mientras la otra la hacía girar en sentido contrario.

Más personas llegaron, Toph estaba distraida leyendo los movimientos de Zuko y tratando de desifrar que era aquello tan extraño que el emitía. El junto las espadas en su pecho con el filo hacia afuera y luego extendió los brazos rápidamente, se disponía empuñar su espada, pero el resultado de su movimiento lo dejo anonadado.

-¿Un rayo?- dijo la chica sorprendida- por queno me dijiste que podías hacer eso.

-No lo sabía- dijo el un tanto confundido y extaciado- es la primera vez que lo hago...

-Bien pues mas vale que lo sigas haciendo- decía al sentir al enemigo acorralarlos- siq ueremos escapar de aqui.

Zuko solo asintió y espalda conespalda pelearon por un rato, cuando al fin pudieron escapar, había adquirido gran habilidad al lanzar los rayos que casi no fallaba a su objetivo.

-Creo que mi hermana tendrá problemas si intenta detenernos.

-Si ya lo creo sr del rayo.

Ambos corrían con todas sus fuezas, felices de haber escapado, Zuko feliz de lograr manejar el relampago que se le había negado y Toph por estar ahi con el.

-Que?-de nuevo sorprendida por esos pensamientos tan fuera de ella.

Bueno eso es todo, les gusto? Espero que si nn


	5. Chapter 5

Hola bueno aquí estrenando office nn lol me encanta y es que lo único que esta computadora tenía era un triste Wordpad que ni siquiera me permitía ver si tenía errores de ortografía, pero ahora si podré así que creo lo mejorare un poco.

Bueno los personajes aquí presentados no son míos de mi propiedad… lol siempre quise decirlo nn bueno ya saben a que me refiero. Ahí les va el 5° capitulo, que lo disfruten y mil gracias a todos por la paciencia y por leerme.

Capitulo 5

Extraño sentimiento

El lugar estaba oscuro y aunque el maestro fuego trataba de fijar sus ojos, la oscuridad le impedía ver cualquier cosa que se encontraba ahí. Busco a tientas el rastro de la chica que lo acompañaba y cuando por fin dio con algo tibio se acercó a ella y la colocó en su regazo.

-¿En donde rayos estamos?- movió su mano e hizo fuego, intentó mantenerlo lo más fuerte que pudo para alumbrar más- a ya veo, por ahí caímos- Toph se movió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Por que rayos no me hiciste caso- se levantó de inmediato al notar en donde estaba su cabeza- pudimos haber muerto- gritaba exaltada

-Pero no fue así, deja de ser tan escandalosa.

Flash back

Toph caminaba con cuidado, aquel lugar estaba lleno de túneles y cuevas muy profundas, el suelo al parecer podría venirse abajo si no tenían cuidado en donde pisaban.

-No vayas por allá- decía por enésima vez al príncipe- ¡ah! por que eres tan torpe- ella no quería ser tan agresiva pero todos aquellos agujeros debajo de ella, nublaban su vista de laguna manera y eso la frustraba.

-Deja de decir que soy…- no pudo terminar ya que en ese momento el suelo desaparecía debajo de el, la maestra tierra hizo reaparecer uno nuevo.

-Listo- pensó ella, la tierra crujió y ahora era ella quien caía, al parecer su maniobra debilitó el suelo en donde estaba, quedó suspendida en el aire mientras Zuko intentaba no dejarla caer- no me sueltes.

-Como me puedes creer capaz de eso- Zuko se esforzaba por subirla pero una vez más la tierra debajo de el se vino abajo- rayos- abrazó a Toph y se giró dejándola a ella encima, por lo menos así no se latimaría tanto.

La caída le pareció una eternidad, Toph se estaba tan sorprendida aún así poco antes de caer al suelo lo hizo ablandarse disminuyendo el impacto.

Llevaban caminando un rato, Toph había intentado hacerlos subir con un elevador de piedra, peor esa tierra parecía resistirse a ella, era húmeda y resbalosa, una sustancia viscosa la cubría.

-¿Alguna salida?- la maestra tierra respondía negativamente con la cabeza.

-Aquí no puedo ver nada, estoy en tierra, pero … todo esto – tocó la pared- gyak- hizo un gesto de asco- me nubla- resbaló por quinta vez, Zuko la levantó y la subió en sus hombros.

-Si sigues así nunca saldremos.

Ella se sentía indignada por ir encima de el, después de todo el único que la había cargado así antes había sido Appa, al cual extrañaba, con el hacía años que habría llegado. Pero bueno debía aprovechar el viaje y asi estar cerca de el…- por que rayos sigo pensando esas cursilerías…- se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Que dices?- pregunto el chico.

-Nada que te apures- tratando de salir del embrollo, de pronto comenzó a sentir calor, al principio pensó que tal vez se había sonrojado, pero el calor iba en aumento y definitivamente no era ella- ¿sientes ese calor?- el asintió ella le pidió se detuviera, algo muy grande se movía unos 50 metros enfrente de ellos.

Se dieron la vuelta decididos a escapar de ahí y buscar otro camino, en eso una llamarada de fuego recorría el túnel hacia ellos, comenzaron a correr, Toph sentía que algo iba persiguiendolos a una gran velocidad, pensaba que no podrían escapara, intentaba levantar obstáculos para aminorar su avance pero la tierra seguía tan poco cooperativa como hacía unas horas.

-Tenemos que encontrar una salida pronto

-Ya lo se- gritaba Zuko para hacerse oír, un estruendo ensordecedor los rodeaba.

El túnel parecía descender, no pudieron detenerse y resbalaron, como si fuera un tobogán, daban vueltas y de vez en cuando unos saltos que terminaban con dolorosas caídas, el camino se separó en dos.

-Toph- trató de alcanzarle la mano pero cuando pudo ver la separación de caminos fue muy tarde.

-¡Zuko!- estaba aterrada, se perdería sola en aquellos túneles y lo peor de todo es que su visión no era buena- ¡aahh!- pero sobre todo le preocupaba que aquella cosa fuera tras el, no sabía lo que podría hacerle, pero para su mala suerte decidió seguir el camino que ella había sido obligada a tomar.

Después de un rato salió disparada por los aires y se detuvo al golpear una pared, cayó al suelo lastimada se levantó tratando de mantenerse en pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, aquello no le gustaba nada. El suelo bajo sus pies temblaba, era un suelo más firme, en un último intento levanto paredes de roca alrededor de ella, pensando así pasar desapercibida. El temblor se detuvo se escucho un gruñido y de pronto su escondite se destrozaba.

-¿Que demonios eres?- temblaba de miedo.

-Mmm, ya veo eres ciega- una voz grave le respondía- aun así no tendré misericordia de ti, han osado a perturbar mi descanso y eso lo pagarán caro.

-Nosotros no quisimos interrumpir su sueño, vamos camino a los templos del viento- aunque temerosa lo decía decidida.

-Cállate mocosa, no te he preguntado por que están aquí, solo quiero que sepas que no estaras sola por mucho tiempo, después de ti iré por el otro- el eco lo hacía aun mas aterrador, Toph en intentó escapar lanzando rocas a aquello que estaba frente a ella- como te atreves- se lanzó hacia ella, pero una bola de fuego fue a dar a su nariz.

-Aléjate de ella- a Toph le dio un vuelco el corazón por que Zuko tenía que ser tan tonto y facilitarle tanto las cosas – no permitiré que la toques.

Un imponente dragón miraba al príncipe que lo amenazaba con la espada desenvainada, gruño amenazante y al ver que este no retrocedía se rió.

-Así que intentas hacerte el valiente frente a ella ¿eh?- decía burlonamente- o ¿es que en verdad te importa?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Zuko estaba rojo por aquella pregunta, el sabía la respuesta pero era algo que no quería aceptar aún.

-Bien entonces no importa si la mato a ella primero- la sujetó con la cola, y el chico reaccionó pero el dragón lo detuvo- si intentas algo la parto en dos antes de que hagas nada- impotente Zuko lo miraba con odio, tiró la espada.

-¿Que es lo que quieres a cambio de su vida?

-Jajaja, ahora te importa- la apretó aun más fuerte haciéndola gritar involuntariamente- dime que es lo que ofreces Principe.

-Te doy esta espada, la legendaria Ryuusei- no sabía de lo que hablaba pero al parecer era importante, el imponente animal la veía con deseo y pensó haber ganado

-No sabes lo que tienes en las manos, pero aunque eso es valioso, creo que la vida de sta chica vale más para ti que un simple pedazo de metal o ¿me equivoco?

Zuko sabía lo que aquel dragón buscaba como respuesta y si definitivamente la vida de Toph valía más que una espada que al parecer muchos querían pero el no tenía idea de por que, lo único que el valoraba tanto como la vida de la chica, era su propia vida.

-Bien, la espada y mi vida a cambio de ella- se arrodillo, vio a la maestra tierra que estaba inconsciente y agacho la cabeza- perdóname Toph no podre cumplir mi promesa

El dragón la dejo en el suelo, se acercó a Zuko y se irguió - muchacho, tu corazón no es corrupto, hay algo más que deseo de poder en ti, esa espada ha matado mil dragones, pudiste tomar mi vida y no lo hiciste- bajo al nivel de la cara del asombrado chico, lo envolvió con su cola junto a la chica y voló hacia el cielo- ha sido el destino encontrarme con el nieto de mi antiguo dueño, su mirada esta viva en ti.

-¿Mi… abuelo?

-Seré tu protector cuando me necesites ahí estaré- sin decir más voló lejos de ahí.

Ya un poco más tarde Zuko estaba tratando de preparar la comida, pero un grito lo asustó.

-¡Toph!- corrió a donde ella

La chica estaba sentada, se veía un poco desorientada y lo llamaba a gritos, cuando el llego a su lado ella lo abrazó.

-Tranquila, todo pasó ya- le acariciaba el cabello.

Le sirvió un poco de sopa y se sentó con ella a comer.

-¿Cómo fue que salimos de ahí?- pregunto ya un poco más tranquila.

-Volando- Toph prefirió no preguntar más y se dedicó a comer mientras Zuko pensaba- la verdad por primera vez mi ignorancia sirvió de algo…

-Por cierto, si me enfermo por tu culpa…

-Que quieres decir, después de todo lo que hago por ti..

Bueno aquí termina otro capitulo lol… espero les haya gustado nn

Nos vemos y muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen tan feliz y sobre todo el que les guste esta parejita por lo que escribo… pues bueno me alaga.

Espero no tardar tanto en escribir el siguiente, se ven.


	6. Chapter 6

Wii el 6 que felicidad jajajja... buen a mi me da felicidad jajajaja

disfrutenlo

Capitulo 6

Felicidad

Era tiempo de descansar así que pensaron en darse un respiro y hospedarse en un hotel de aguas termales en la próxima aldea, llevaban una semana viajando, estaban heridos y muy cansados. Además para llegar a los templos de aire del oeste tendrían que viajar 4 días más.

Al llegar a la aldea la gente los veía un poco extrañados, las heridas que tenían significaba que habían estado en problemas recientemente y aunque vestían ropa de la nación del fuego las personas sabía que solo los que estaban en contra de la dictadura del Sr del fuego podrían lucir así. Pero esto en vez de perjudicarlos los beneficio, eran amables con ellos, incluso los invitaron a comer.

-Vamos pasen por aquí- un joven muy amable tomaba de la mano a Toph, quien lo seguía divertida, sintió el corazón de Zuko acelerarse y un gruñido lo delató, estaba celoso- pidan lo que quieran, hoy la casa invita.

Se sentó y pidió un plato grande de estofado, después de comer solo sopa y pan, un poco de carne no le vendría nada mal. Zuko por su lado decidió imitarla, pero estaba aún enfadado, por que dejaba que la tomaran de la mano, perjudicaría su imagen, creerían que es una chica fácil.

-Vamos Zuko, solo estaba siendo cortes- le dijo y le dio un codazo- no fue nada importante.

-Y eso a mi que me importa- le dijo despectivo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno pues a mi me pareció, lo siento- se sentó y estuvieron callados por un momento.

Llegó el chico amable y les sirvió su plato de estofado, además se tomó la libertad de sentarse junto a Toph haciendo molestar mas al príncipe.

-Y bien ¿que los trae aquí? Y como fue que se hicieron esas heridas- preguntaba el chico animadamente- a no se preocupen la verdad todos pensamos que pelearon contra la nación del fuego.

-¿Y por eso somos bienvenidos?- Toph le preguntaba, el chico asintió.

-Y ¿que si somos aliados de la nación del fuego?- su plato de estofado le fue arrebatado de inmediato y miradas asesinas se posaron en ellos.

-Zuko ¿pero que te traes diciendo eso aquí?- Toph lo reprendía, sin querer lo llamó por su nombre- discúlpenos, no somos aliados de la nación del fuego.

-¡Ah yo no lo decía enserio Toph!, solo quería saber…- su comentario fue callado por la risa del chico- y tu ¿de que te ries?

Se agarraba el abdomen ya que reía con todas sus fuerzas, lloraba de risa y parecía no poder controlarse- lo… lo siento es solo que, no me había dado cuenta de que… jajajajaja

-Ah ya basta- Zuko lo tomó del cuello- de que no te habías dado cuenta

-Jajajaja es solo que estos dibujos son tan ridículos, no se parecen- le extendió un papel amaestro de fuego y este lo soltó- jajajaja

La verdad es que no, el ya los había visto pero nunca detenidamente, definitivamente ya tenía un motivo más por el cual odiar a su hermana, como lo ridiculizaba de tal manera.

-Hey miren todos tenemos a los fugitivos, el príncipe Zuko está aquí, hay que llamar a la señora Shaire- los aldeanos que estaban en la taberna vitorearon y salieron en busca de aquella mujer.

Ellos terminaron de comer, una niña llegó corriendo al poco rato y les pidió que la acompañaran, pues aquella mujer deseaba verlos. Ambos salieron del restaurant y una vez más Zuko se enfado, ese se atrevía a besarle la mano a Toph, como podía.

-¿A donde vamos si se puede saber?- preguntó a la niña

-A pues mi señora es dueña de las aguas termales, así que ahí los verá- les sonrió y siguió caminando.

-¿Tu señora?- a Toph eso le parecía de lo más ridículo, como una niña debería llamar así a una persona- pues si te hace llamarla así no debe ser muy buena ¿eh?

La pequeña se volteó indignada y le reclamó por su osadía- tu no sabes nada de ella y más vale que le tengas respeto, ella no me obliga a llamarla así, lo hago por que quiero.

Poco después se enteraron que ella era huérfana y la mujer que ella llamaba señora la había tomado como protegida.

-Bienvenidos- las chicas que atendían les recibían cordialmente- nuestra señora los espera en el jardín.

De ahí siguieron solos, todo eso les parecía raro, pero que rayos ¿Qué en los últimos días no era extraño?. Abrieron la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín- Buenas tardes- dijeron ambos e hicieron una reverencia, Zuko se levanto y vio unos bellos cerezos y sentada junto al lago alimentando los peces una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y tez blanca, se quedó inmóvil por un momento, después esa mujer lo vio y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se levantó y caminó hacia el.

Toph solo se quedó parada, el corazón de Zuko y de aquella mujer latían rápidamente, sintió como de pronto el chico a su lado corrió hacia ella.

-Hijo- se dejaron caer en el suelo- hijo, perdóname..- sollozaba ruidosamente, Zuko la sujetaba con fuerza, Toph sorprendida no sabía que hacer, sus piernas no respondían.

-Creí que estabas muerta- tanto tiempo separado de ella, sintiéndose culpable por su muerte, sabiendo el sacrificio que ella había hecho- ¿por que? no quiero que te vayas mas mamá.

Al cabo de un rato Toph se fue de ahí, entró al salón y estuvo sentada, Zuko era más feliz que nunca, al principio se sintió molesto por que todo ese tiempo su madre le permitió creer que estaba muerta, pero al ver sus ojos sintió un alivio que le hizo olvidar todo eso.

Estuvieron ahí toda la tarde hasta que la luna llena iluminaba el cielo plagado de estrellas entonces Zuko recordó que alguien más venía con el.- ¿Toph?- miró a su alrededor

-¿Quién es Toph hijo?-su madre preguntaba pícaramente

-Es la maestra tierra que me ayudo a escapar de Azula

-Ah, creí que era una chica especial, pero por como hablas de ella creo que no- puso su mano en la mejilla- después de todo este tiempo, pensé que tendrías novia.

-Ma…mamá como se te ocurre- se altero y grito de pronto se encontraba tumbado boca arriba, un montículo de tierra lo había hecho caer- aaa que te ocurre- se levantó y le gritó a la responsable.

Toph entró al jardín y se presentó con Shaire respetuosamente, como una chica de sociedad aunque después de eso fue tan relajada como siempre. Mientras cenaban la madre de Zuko observaba el comportamiento de su hijo y de la chica, le sorprendía que ella fuera tan independiente a pesar de su situación.

-Y bien Toph ¿te gustaría tomar un baño en las aguas termales conmigo?- la chica se sonrojo pero acepto, después de todo era la mamá de Zuko.

-¿En que rayos estoy pensando?-se decía más tarde al dirigirse a su habitación para cambiarse- aaa cuando no deje de pensar en esas cosas me meteré en problemas.

El baño no era mixto por fortuna para Toph, no podría soportar el que Zuko la viera así. La dama con la que compartía el tiempo era muy agradable y alegre, una persona muy cálida.

-Toph cuida bien de mi hijo, por favor- le sonreía a la pequeña y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, era extraño que alguien le pidiera eso , pero era feliz, su madre la aceptaba.

-Ya basta con esto- grito asustando a su acompañante, salieron de las termas y Toph se retiró a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y se sentó en la cama, se quedó pensando un momento y se recostó, de pronto se levantó bruscamente alguien estaba en la habitación.

-¿Ah que rayos haces aquí?- Zuko se tapaba con la bata lo mas rápido que podía- no mires.

-Tonto tu que haces en mi habitación, además – se levantó y le quietó la toalla- recuerdas que no puedo ver nada… ni quien quisiera verte así. Arrojó la toalla al suelo y Zuko se abalanzó sobre esta (la toalla) tropezó por lo mojado del piso y cayó tirando a Toph.

-Hijo, disculpa- la madre se detuvo, dejo la puerta a medio abrir y cerrándola agrego- lo siento no fue mi intención interrumpirlos.

Zuko y Toph se quedaron helados, cualquiera al verlos así, el desnudo y ella con una bata, pensarían mal, escucharon a Shaire alejarse de ahí murmurando algo de la juventud de ahora y que le alegraría tener nietos pronto.

Cuando Zuko iba a reclamar por el hecho de compartir la habitación una mucama se presento y le informo que no había habitaciones disponibles. Se resigno y durmió en el piso, dejando a Toph la cama, aunque era muy ancha… no quería mas mal entendidos.

Bien, aquí termina este capitulo nn que paso, como es que la madre de Zuko esta vivva, lo explicare en el prox capitulo, lol, en cuanto a lo de los dragones y su ascendencia, en mi historia no tiene idea, tmb lo explicare en el prox capitulo.

Nos vemos y gracias por leer al llegar a tres reviews tal vez suba el 7… solo tal vez, depende de si ya esta listo y es que la ver que les gusta me emociono y escribo mucho nn


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Pasado

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que llegaron a aquel lugar, Toph sabía lo mucho que Zuko disfrutaba el estar con su madre después de todo ese tiempo, pero ella tenía que seguir su camino, sus amigos la necesitaban.

-Creo que me iré esta noche- le decía a la dueña del lugar- por favor no le diga a Zuko, entiendo que el quiera pasar más tiempo con usted, después de todo hace tiempo que no la veía.

Su acompañante le sonrió y agradeció por aquel bello gesto, pero después de todo trató de convencerla de que lo llevara con ella. Pero como siempre la maestra tierra se mantenía firme en su decisión.

-Están hablando de mi otra vez- Zuko entró en la habitación

-Pero que egocéntrico eres- le reclamó Toph- nadie aquí habla de ti.

Se sentó y como la mayor parte del tiempo, discutieron. A diferencia de antes, les divertía hacerse enojar el uno al otro, siempre tenían en cuenta hasta donde podían llegar sin molestar realmente al otro. Era la forma en que se demostraban cariño, ya que a palabras de Sheira eran unos cabezas duros.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- Toph veía a madre e hijo, tan unidos como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos.

-Claro- respondió amablemente.

-¿Por qué no regreso?- Zuko se quedó helado, trataba de evitar esa pregunta lo más que podía y sin embargo ahí estaba ella preguntando.

-Bueno- su mirada estaba perdida, aunque ella intentara disimular, aún se sentía triste por abandonar a su familia de aquella manera, tanto ella como Zuko evitaron mirarse- cuando decidí tomar el lugar de Zuko, la verdad fue una decisión sencilla, toda madre daría su vida por la de un hijo- Zuko apretaba las puños debajo de la mesa- pero esa solo era una prueba para el señor del fuego- ella lo llamaba así desde entonces- para saber si el podría poner su deber con el reino de Fuego antes que todo, así que no era necesario ningún sacrificio, pero eso es algo que el no necesitaba saber, aún después de liberarme no podía regresar a lado de mis hijos.

Toph se sentía de verdad apenada por haber preguntado algo tan personal, la verdad esperaba un regaño por parte de Zuko, ya que solo quería saber si el se había atrevido a preguntárselo a su madre, durante las noches era lo que murmuraba entre sueños- ¿por que no regresaste?. Ahora, el tal vez estaba demasiado molesto con ella por hacerlo.

-Así que cada día rezaba por volverlos a ver- lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, después de eso nadie habló, Zuko se levantó y se fue a dormir, Toph se quedó ahí sentada, el se enojó seguro, pensaba.

El viento que entraba por la ventana era cálido, pero la luz del sol ya no se sentía.

-Disculpe por todas las molestias- se levantó Toph y se dirigió a la salida- Zuko esta molesto conmigo así que no le importara si me marcho sin decir adiós.

-Ve con cuidado por favor, ¿no puedo hacer nada por detenerte?- la maestra tierra negó con la cabeza- bien entonces vuelve a visitarme pronto.

Ella se fue, las chicas encargadas del hotel en ese momento le decía que era peligroso para una chica andar por ahí de noche, aunque la verdad eso no le importaba, después de todo para ella siempre estaba oscuro.

Por la mañana Zuko se levantó temprano y se fue caminar un rato, muy extraño en el, después de todo no es del tipo de persona que mata el tiempo de esa forma, al llegar se sentó en una mesa a preparar te.

-Vaya vaya, ¿de donde fue que aprendiste eso?- su madre se sentó a su lado

-Tío Iroh, he estado con el los últimos meses- le ofreció una taza de te- y esa niña floja cuando piensa levantarse.

No le sorprendía que preguntara por ella y ahora no sabia como darle la noticia de que se había marchado hacia horas, así que solo se limitó a sonreír. Les sirvieron el desayuno y hacia medio día Zuko estaba realmente preocupado.

-¿Por que no viene aún?- estaba entrenando un poco con las espadas y su madre lo observaba

-Sabes ella pensaba que estabas enojado

-Pero por que pensaría ella eso-un ataque recto y una vuelta- es una niña chiflada

-Mmm, yo creo que no, sabes han permanecido aquí tres días- el se detuvo- y según mencionaste viajas con ella para ayudar al avatar a vencer a tu padre

El se sentía avergonzado, tenía razón la emoción de estar con ella le hizo olvidar la promesa que había hecho. Guardo sus espadas en las fundas y se dirigió donde estaba su única espectadora.

-Bien creo que es hora de irnos- dijo con firmeza- volveremos cuando hayamos logrado recuperar el equilibrio.

-¿Equilibrio?- esa frase le parecía tan familiar- así que tu eres igual a tu abuelo, me alegro por eso.

A Zuko eso lo dejo un tanto molesto como su madre se atrevía a decir que era igual que su abuelo, el que comenzó toda esta guerra sin fin.

-¿Pero no he dicho que quiero regresar el equilibrio?, me refiero a devolver la paz y libertad a las personas- especificaba su propósito para evitar ser malentendido- bueno ya me voy por Toph es una ridiculez que aun no venga.

-Ella se fue anoche

-¡¿Qué?!

Corrió a la habitación que asignaron a la chica en el segundo día de su estadia y comprobó las palabras de su madre, ya no se encontraba ahí, más sin embargo todas sus cosas permanecían regadas por la habitación.

-Siempre me deja el trabajo sucio- se dijo a sí mismo, comenzó a recoger las cosas y meterlas en una bolsa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada solo, trato de no olvidar nada- se levantó- esa niña tan descuidada cree que haré todo por ella.

Después de asegurarse de no dejar nada atrás salió al patio del hotel con su madre y se despedía de ella, cuando recordó que a esas alturas Toph iría muy lejos ya.

-Bien Dragón dijiste que cuando te necesitara aquí estarías así que aparece- el no pensaba que funcionara, pero tenía que intentarlo. Se sorprendió.

-Vaya que has crecido- Zuko no entendía las palabras que el dragón le dirigía

-Y tu sigues igual- al parecer el dragón y la madre de Zuko se conocían de tiempo atras- el era el dragón de mi padre- era la primera vez que ella hablaba de el.

Zuko estaba interesado, siempre supo que era descendiente del causante de la guerra, motivo de vergüenza en esos momentos, necesitaba algo por lo cual sentirse orgulloso nuevamente, asi que tal vez esa persona de la que nunca había escuchado sería la respuesta.

-¿De quien hablas?- pregunto cauteloso

-A es verdad, nunca mencione a mi padre- su madre se tomaba muchas cosas a la ligera- bueno digamos que tu deseo de restablecer el equilibrio es igual al que tenía mi padre, el Avatar Roku.

Zuko no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el era descendiente del Avatar, su tío seguro lo sabía y por eso le hablaba siempre de un destino diferente para el. Ahora todo era tan claro.

-Bien entonces creo que me marcho- iba a subir al dragón pero se dio cuenta que no tenía como detenerse.

-Una montura te servirá- tocó al dragón- espero no te importe, pero me preocupa la vida de mi hijo.

-Está bien.

La montura ya estaba sobre el dragón se despidió de su madre diciéndole que pronto honraría la memoria de su abuelo, ayudándole a completar su misión. Voló solo unos minutos antes de encontrar a Toph, el dragón aterrizó unos metros delante de ella haciéndola gritar, la ultima vez que había sentido esas vibraciones su vida estuvo en peligro.

-No vuelvas a irte sin mi tonta- Zuko la tranquilizo.

-No entiendo por que tardaste tanto.

Bien fin de otro capitulo espero les guste… hehehe


	8. Chapter 8

Motivos

Ahora que Zuko sabía por que su destino debía ser diferente a como siempre había pensado, la prisa por llegar a donde el Avatar era mayor, de vez en cuando Toph le reclamaba por los descansos tan cortos que tomaban y lo poco que llegaban a dormir. Hacia 3 días que la pobre estaba de mal humor, hacia berrinches y de vez en cuando agredía mas de la cuenta a Zuko.

-¿Que demonios te pasa?- el príncipe se levantaba por quinta vez en el día y eso que apenas pasaba del medio día- ya detente.

-¿A que te refieres?- decía con falsa inocencia la maestra tierra mientras hacia levantar sigilosamente otro montículo de tierra tras los pies de Zuko- yo no tengo la culpa que seas tan torpe, si quisiera lastimarte haría esto- con un movimiento firme de sus puños lanzó proyectiles de roca, los cuales el atacado detuvo con facilidad, o al menos eso creía.

-Creíste que permitiría a una niña como tu ofenderme de esa manera- le reclamó y se dio la vuelta cayendo de bruces.

-Ya me doy cuenta que no jajaja- adelanto al enfadado chico

Para evitarse mas problemas Zuko se limitó a fijarse por donde iba, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a su acompañante. El sol se estaba poniendo y el hambre aquejaba a la chica, solo había comido pan en todo el día ya que según el no había tiempo que perder. Empezaba a sentirse débil, pero no quería que se diera cuenta. Si un debilucho como el podía seguir con mas razón ella.

-Zuko ¿por que no vamos en el dragón si tanto te apura llegar?- dijo rompiendo el silencio guardado por más de medio día mientras el encendía una fogata.

-Ya te lo dije, no puedo depender de el, después de todo es el único legado de mi abuelo- parecía no darle importancia a la charla- si lo use contigo- empezó a decir interpretando su silencio como una preparación a atacar- solo lo hice por que fuiste demasiado egoísta y torpe como para pensar en seguir sola. Te prometí algo, pero ahora lo hago más por mi familia, mi madre y abuelo que por otra cosa. Así que no te sientas especial ni nada por que haya usado algo tan importante para alcanzarte.

Un bloque de tierra le dio de lleno en la cara y la chica culpable de su dolor levantaba paredes de piedra a su alrededor. El intentó darle alcance antes de que levantara la última, pero era más rápida que sus reflejos de guerrero.

-Me alegro por Aang que tengas razones tan fuertes para estar de su lado- decía despreocupada- y no te preocupes, hasta el día de la pelea iré con mis padres así ya no te molestare ni haré cosas torpes.

El pobre no entendía lo que pasaba con ella, así que solo se dedicó a hacer la cena. Sopa de cebolla y te, acompañada para variar de pan. Seguramente les levantaría el espíritu para seguir su viaje. Espero un rato a que el olor de la comida le llamara, pero ella parecía no recibirlo.

-Toph- tocó en el muro de piedra- ¿estas despierta?, oye la cena está lista- no obtuvo ninguna respuesta- Ah niña rara, todo el día te quejaste por que no teníamos una comida decente y ahora te quedas dormida antes de la cena.

Toph no dormía, solo que no quería verlo, se odiaba a si misma por sentirse así, tan vulnerable a sus palabras. ¿Como un niño como el le robaba su fuerza, su entereza? Detestaba no poder detener las lágrimas de sus ojos y que el corazón le doliera tanto.

-¿Cómo fue que llegue a pensar que el estaba a mi lado por mi?- no es que olvidara el por que estaban juntos en ese viaje, pero el que la siguiera represento para ella algo que obviamente para el solo fue seguir su destino.

Se levanto al momento en que sintió a Zuko moverse, dejó el suelo como estaba antes de levantar su casa de campaña y se sentó lejos del campamento. El chico la llamó a comer, pero ella dijo no tener hambre.

-Bien si no quieres comer lo que preparo no te vayas quejando todo el camino que no comemos decentemente- dijo enfadado- agh quisiera un lugar para darme un baño.

-Medio kilometro más allá debe haber un río- se levantó y recogió algunas cosas que estaban tiradas poniéndolas en el saco- vamos, hoy deberíamos llegar a los templos de la tribu del Aire si no nos detenemos mas que lo necesario.

-Vaya hasta que te muestras responsable, ya me había cansado de tener que estar recogiendo todo por ti- dijo en tono un poco burlón, como solía decir desde hacía días.

-Lamento causarte molestias- comenzó a andar.

Tal como ella dijo encontraron un río después de caminar un rato. El entró en el agua apenas quitándose las botas y su camisa, disfruto del agua un rato, mientras Toph le preparaba algo de comer. Nadó contra la corriente un rato, según el ejercitando músculos que solo de esa forma podían ejercitarse, salió cuando el hambre ya le calaba, resignado a cocinar otra vez, igual que siempre.

-Bien ¿quieres algo especial para hoy?- se detuvo en seco al percibir un delicioso aroma- ¿Qué de…- se echó a reír- vaya que mosca te pico ahora, primero recoges y ahora cocinas.

-Solo dedícate a comer, ya perdimos mucho tiempo- se levantó dispuesta a ir por ahí mientras el terminaba.

-¿No me acompañas?- miró a su alrededor y vio los platos de ella a un lado del saco de comida- ya veo…- volteo la mirada lejos de ella- ni creas que me harás quedar mal frente a ellos, no permitiré que crean que te he tratado mal- dijo alarmado, más al estilo Sokka que el suyo mismo, pero ella ya estaba lejos.

Hizo volar piedras a su alrededor, las lanzaba hacia si misma con el objetivo de detenerlas, pero su concentración era tan mala que la mayoría de ella la lastimaban, su cuerpo estaba tan golpeado que apenas podía moverse, estaba agotada, sin fuerzas.

-Ya terminaste- Zuko se acerco sigilosamente- bien, sigamos.

Para suerte de Toph el no vio su entrenamiento, explicó toda la tierra en su ropa con una simple explicación, si es una maestra tierra es obvio que tiene que tener tierra. Cada vez se sentía más débil y cansada. Tomaba un poco de agua de vez en cuando y no se volvió a quejar por su poco descanso y nada de comida. Lo único que quería era llegar a su destino, además el apetito parecía haberse quedado unos cuantos kilómetros atrás.

-Bien aquí estamos

-¿Estas bromeando o algo así?- el solo veía un barranco

-No, es solo que los templos están debajo de nosotros- se había animado un poco al reconocer la s vibraciones- vamos no te muevas o morirás- desprendió la roca del resto del suelo y la hizo moverse hasta donde estaban sus amigos, solo las exclamaciones de sorpresa de Zuko interrumpían el silencio.

Saltó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero Momo corrió hacia ella, pronto todos se dieron cuenta y corrieron a saludarla, Aang fue el primero en abrazarla.

-Toph lamento todas las cosas horribles que te dije- lloraba de alegría de verla- de verdad

-Esta bien pies ligeros te perdono- un rubor apareció en sus mejillas- por cierto te traigo un regalo.

Sokka la abrazaba también, la levantaba y giraba, Katara solo le daba la bienvenida. Zuko veía escondido detrás de una columna el entusiasmo de Sokka por la chica tierra, le parecía tonta su actitud y que el no tenia derecho alguno de tratarla así.

-Oye bájame ya si no quieres que te de un buen golpe- los chicos se rieron y ella sonrió- bien Aang como te decía, te he traído un regalo.

-¿Enserio?- miraba por todos lados para encontrar el regalo- en donde lo tienes ¿aquí?- le quitó un saco.

-No, ya que necesitabas un maestro fuego- el avatar se quedó callado- te he traído uno.

Zuko se dejó ver, un tanto precavido y un tanto enfadado.

-Antes que digas nada, el tiene buenas intenciones- dijo Toph al sentir los corazones latir violentamente, Zuko suspiro de alivio- su madre es hija del Avatar Roku, así que no puede ser tan malo, ya tomó su decisión ¿no es así?- hablaba con la voz baja, en parte por la desilusión, en parte por la falta de fuerza.

-Si, he decidido ayudarte a restablecer la paz, encontrar el equilibrio.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Toph se sentó no soportaba más estar de pie.

-Bien, si ella confía en ti- dijo Aang por fin- eres bienvenido.

Las lecciones no se hicieron esperar, Aang y Zuko pusieron manos a la obra, mientras Katara y Sokka practicaban por su lado la maestra tierra comía una manzana, más por no dejar que por hambre. Aunque debería tenerla después de 2 días sin comer, pero todo eso que vivía la desolaba y no podía evitar sentirse frustrada.

Bien fin del capitulooo

Un millón de años para actualizar pido muchas disculpas…

Siiii jejeje bueno este gracias por leerme y pues mmm

Esta es la historia de Suto… si Suto… jajaja bueno dejen reviews…

Ya solo habrá 2 capitulos más… mm aunk si creen que daría mas

Pues igual y le sigo pero eso depende de ustedes jejeje

Byee beee


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

Desolado

Aang parecía ser mejor alumno de lo que jamás pensó ser o Zuko era mucho mejor maestro de lo que llegó a creer. Sokka practicaba con es espada tan única en el mundo, la espada negra que el mismo había forjado durante su travesía a los templos del viento, Toph jugaba distraídamente con un trozo de tierra espacial, aunque se preguntaba si se podría llamar tierra, Katara preparaba la comida para todos.

-Tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que el cometa llegue- el Avatar hablaba sobre el tema siempre que no estaba ocupado en entrenar- así que debemos entrenar lo más que podamos.

Todos dieron un resoplido, entrenar era lo único que hacían desde el día que Zuko y Toph llegaron. Aan, hizo como que no escucho y siguió comiendo, si es que se podía llamar así a como ingería la comida, pidió un poco más y al terminar el tan común burp resonó en el templo arrancando carcajadas de todos los presentes.

-Pies ligeros- la maestra tierra interrumpió su marcha –si no te importa, quisiera ir a visitar a mis padres.

-¿Qué?- todos dijeron asombrados, solo Aang continuo- pues eso es raro.

-Ella lo mencionó cuando veníamos hacia acá- Zuko trataba de recordar las palabras exactas.

-Si regresaron mi mensaje, así que quiero ir a visitarlos- la voz de Toph sonaba cortante.

A Zuko se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al pensar en que ella se fuera sola, Azula seguro seguiría buscándolos, ella no se daba por vencida tan fácil.

-Yo…

-Yo la acompañaré- Sokka se levantó y se estiró- creo que soy el más indicado para escoltarla señorita- la tomó de la mano y se la besó- giac, debes lavarte el torzo de las manos- escupía tierra- está llena de… - un golpe lo derrumbó.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión sobre mi aseo- cruzó los brazos pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, extrañaba las bromas del tonto de Sokka, como ella solía llamarlo en sus pensamientos- pero si no me queda de otra acepto tu compañía- sintió un corazón agitarse.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que Aang y Zuko aun necesitaban entrenar juntos el fuego control y Katara pensaba que si dejaba a los hombres solos los encontraría medio muertos de hambre.

Cuando iban a partir Zuko tuvo la necesidad de ir a algún lugar y no se apareció para despedir a la maestra tierra. Ella mostro un enfado que no desconcertó a nadie, ya que según pensaban, sería difícil para ella la visita que haría.

-Tranquila- Sokka caminaba a su lado- si te sientes incomoda con ellos podemos regresar o si prefieres darles un susto- pensó un momento- podríamos capturar algunos zorillos ardilla y soltarlos por tu casa y aun gato pantera para que los persiga y haga que apesten todo.

-Jajaja- se desternillaba de risa- si Katara supiera lo que estas tramando seguro que nos congela a un árbol. Claro, si el gato pantera no nos come primero.

El siguió dándole ideas locas de cómo poder molestar a sus padres, tan locas y divertidas que ella estaba deseando llegar para poner en practica más de una de ellas, el chico tonto era tan divertido y relajado que le parecía imposible encontrar a alguien con quien pasarlo mejor.

-Zuko- sus rodillas no la detuvieron al pensar en esa persona de pronto se encontró sintiendo el cálido tacto de la tierra entre sus manos y lagrimas mojaban sus manos- eres un tonto.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora?- Sokka ya se encontraba a su lado- ¿Qué hice?- la tomó entre sus brazos, nunca antes la había visto llorar y menos de esa forma- tra… tranquila, si tanto te afecta nos regresamos a los templos.

-¡No!

Se quedó un momento ahí sin decir nada, ninguno de los dos. El solo la abrazaba sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, le parecía demasiado delgada, luego cayó en cuenta que así debía ser pues era una chica después de todo.

-Sokka yo…- ahogó un sollozo.

Algo le preocupo, ella lloraba como si … algo dentro de se le hubiera roto o estuviera a punto de hacerlo, y en cuanto el la abrazó ella se clamó un poco…

-No puede ser- pensó mientras la miraba, tragó saliva y trató de no soltarla de golpe- Toph… yo… lo siento, solo te quiero como amiga, eres más bien como mi hermanita.

-¿Uh?- la chica tierra se quedó pensativa y de pronto comprendió lo que esas palabras querían decir- jajaja- reía y reía, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo libremente por sus mejillas- creíste que estaba…- le era imposible completar la frase-… enamorada de ti- comenzó a reír con mas fuerza y pronto Sokka se le unió.

-Si eso pensé- de pronto se sintió ofendido- ¡oye!

-No lo tomes a mal, eres una persona divertida- ahora la veía con ojos sorprendido, cumplidos de ella..- pero no eres mi tipo, ahora…- se sonrojó tras decir esas palabras.

-Ah ok- volvió a darse cuenta que perdía palabras y al comprender agregó- ¿AHORA?

Ella se tomó la molestia de contarle lo que algún día pasó por su mente y de lo loco que le parecía ahora. No es que estuviera cambiando si no que estaba sacándole vueltas a un asunto aún más difícil de hablar. Un ruido entre los árboles los hizo voltear, ella aún estaba sentada en el suelo y el la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Ah- gritaron y se soltaron alejándose lo más que podían uno del otro.

-Donde vuelvas a abrazarme te juro te quedas sin brazos- dijo en voz amenazante, el en cambio la abrazó de nuevo en broma e incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla- tonto- más esta vez no hubo golpes.

Un halcón, se posó cerca de ellos, era Hawkie, el chico de la tribu del agua soltó a Toph haciéndola tambalear y fue tras el. Lo quizo abrazar, pero un sonido amenazante del pico del animal lo hizo pensarlo y no hacerlo, solo se acerco y le acarició las plumas.

-A una carta- se la retiró y le dio un trozo de carne que hubiera sido su almuerzo- es para ti- la desenvolvió y la comenzó a leer- Querida Toph, - fingía una voz finita arremedando a una señora de sociedad haciendo reír a su compañera- estaríamos complacidos con tu visita, pero desafortunadamente esta semana partiremos a casa de tu tía en el sur… bla bla… saludos tus padres que te quieren.

-¿Qué fue eso de bla bla?

-Ah… solo palabras innecesarias- enrolló la carta y se la entregó- bien según recuerdo no quieres regresar al campamento- vio que ella volvía a quedarse callada- no necesitas decir por que, pero ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a buscar algún estanque en el cual poder relajarse, asi que se pusieron en marcha.

Zuko se sintió triste al saber que ella se iría.

-¿Qué demonios?- golpeo la pared haciéndose daño- ahg.

Era frustrante para el, ya había pensado en la ridícula posibilidad de que esa chica le gustara que incluso el haber estado a su lado le habría hecho sentir algo por ella, pero nunca dejo de ser eso, una ridícula posibilidad. Aún así eso que sentía le hizo seguirla, la forma en que Sokka la trataba lo volvía loco, y estaba seguro que no era por Sokka que se sentía así.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que hora era, corrió a despedirse de Toph, desearle suerte y exigirle si fuera necesario que se cuidara, pero ellos ya se habían ido. Como pudo subió por la pared de rocas ayudándose con las raíces que salían entre estos. Camino despacio, ya que no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, sin embargo en menos de lo que pensó les dio alcance, ellos se había detenido, Toph caía al suelo y el dio un paso adelante para ir a ayudarla- que torpe niña- pensó, pero alguien ya ocupaba su lugar.

Se quedó helado, mientras Sokka rodeaba a la maestra tierra con sus brazos- aléjate de ella – pensaba llegar y darle un golpe en su cara, que no sabía que a ella no le gustan los abrazos, pero al acercarse un poco vio como reían con alegría. Apresuró el paso, pero al notar ellos su presencia se detuvo. El peso que sentía en su pecho lo venció, pensó que todo había sido un erros, que tal vez solo la ayudaba a levantarse, no estaba lo suficiente mente cerca para oírlos, así que se volvió para buscarlos, ahí estaban de nuevo el la abrazaba y ahora la besaba.

-Vaya forma de enterarme lo que eres para mi- se dio la vuelta y resignado volvió al templo del aire- ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de mostrarte nada…

Bien!! Aquí termina otro capitulo sii ia se está bien patoso pero mmm trataré de hacerlo mejor jejeje sopres se cuidan y me dejan un review sii?? o


	10. Chapter 10

Zuko se sentía arder por dentro de los celos al ver a Toph y Sokka tan cerca, su cabeza daba vueltas y su pecho se ahogaba en un mar de tristeza y desesperación. Sabía que esa enana había ganado su corazón de una forma tan silenciosa que dolía y ahora aún cuando el recién avivado corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos, la seguía amando con cada uno de ellos.

-¿Por habrías de ser tu?- se sentó en el lugar donde observo el final de algo que nunca llegaría a conocer- no puedo impedir que te vayas de mi lado, si fui yo quien te alejo.

Recordó las frías palabras que días antes le había dicho y toda aquella indiferencia que le mostró, ¿es que acaso ella no entendía que en medio de su torpeza por entender estas cosas era la forma de demostrar su cariño?

Se movió a un lado al escuchar pasar cerca a los causantes de su dolor, vio que ella iba en la espalda de el riendo, contuvo con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de detenerla y explicarle tantas cosas de las que ahora era consiente, así que solo se dio por vencido.

Mientras, Sokka bromeaba con la maestra tierra, disfrutando de su compañía como pocas veces lo había hecho- pesas demasiado, así tardaremos siglos en llegar a cualquier lado- recibió un coscorrón como respuesta un bufido, como acto seguido el la soltó, no por venganza si no por sobarse el duro golpe que había recibido.

-Ton… - su reclamo quedó a la mitad, sentía un corazón afligido palpitar rápidamente, lo reconoció inmediatamente- So… sokka.

-Lo siento- la tomó de un brazo para ayudar a levantarse- ¿estás bien?

-Si- asintió Toph- ¿puedo pedirte algo?- no espero respuesta alguna- déjame sola, regresare más tarde.

-¡Qué!- se escandalizó este- si llego sin ti son capaces de colgarme del templo mas alto.

-Estaré bien- le dio un codazo en un costado- además te lo mereces- se sobaba la cadera recordándole su reciente caída gracias a el- es broma, solo diles que yo te lo pedí y que no se preocupen.

No tardó mucho en despedirlo, aunque el no se fue muy confiado de dejarla sola, su insistencia lo hizo doblegarse ante su petición.

Toph anduvo de regreso al lugar en donde el maestro fuego se encontraba, sumido en sus pensamientos, no sabía que esperar, si acaso el estaba así por el atrevimiento de ella de irse sin mas o por alguna otra extraña razón, tal vez era la ansiedad de saber que estaba apunto de pelear contra su padre, tenía mil razones de escusa para el, pero ninguna era la correcta.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- le asestó un coscorrón, tomándolo por sorpresa y sacándole un susto de muerte- te atreves a espiarme- le reclamaba a gritos como era costumbre entre ellos.

-Lo… lo siento- su voz era dócil, sonaba tan fuera de lugar que ella se preocupó, aunque su corazón revoloteaba como un pajarillo ansioso por salir de esa jaula opresora.

-No… - ese agitado corazón se paró en seco- no … no malentiendas, me refiero a que esta bien solo bromeo- se agachó esperando estar más cerca de el- ya sabes que eso no me…

Zuko no pudo contenerse más, ella estaba ahí tan cerca, con su blanca piel adornada por la tierra, siendo envidiada por el y esos ojos color perla que no podían ver, más cautivaban el más frío corazón… la atrajo hacia el bruscamente, tomando su cabeza y acurrucándola en su pecho, sujetándola con fuerza para evitar perderla una vez mas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- ella se sonrojaba, no entendía bien lo que pasaba

-Callaté- le ordenó- so… solo déjame estar asi un momento

Entendió por milagro lo que el deseaba, exactamente lo mismo que ella desde hacía días.

-Eres un tonto

-Lo se

-Sabes lo mucho que me hiciste sufrir- las lagrimas involuntarias surcaban silenciosas sus mejillas

-Lo siento- la sujeto con más fuerza- de verdad lo siento

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jejejeje… ocho mil años sin actualizar… seee… mi inspiración de que se fue a quien sabe donde y pues esto es lo mejor que pude hacer… ayudadda opr una canción bien monajejeje

Bueno gracias a todos por seguirme y por sus reviews se les agradecen la vdd…. Mm 2 capi mas y esto de acaba…. Jejeje seee… ia se ¿a poco me queda mas… pues si… jajajaja


	11. Chapter 11

Segundo escape

Parte 1

El viento susurraba quedamente entre las columnas una paz que parecía eterna, así que terminada la cena todos se ocuparon de sus asuntos, en dos día el cometa llegaría y sin duda alguna la verdadera batalla comenzaría. Aang se sentía un poco nervioso, pondría a prueba su verdadero poder, trabajo arduamente con Zuko para estar preparado aquel día; Zuko no estaba en un estado muy diferente al del avatar, se enfrentaría a su hermana y si el destino lo pedía, a su padre.

-Habla por favor, me vuelve loca que estés así- al principio todos creían alucinar al verlos juntos, conviviendo de una manera… tan poco natural en ellos- ya te dije que pateare el trasero de tu hermana si es necesario.

-Yo te dije que no se te oucurra…

-Interferir en la pelea… si si lo se- pero poco a poco fueron entendiendo que en aquel viaje la relación entre ambos mejoró, el lazo que los unía era fuerte y difícil de entender para ellos, pero a fin de cuentas fácil de aceptar.

Appa comenzó a bostezar, avisando a todos que había que dormir, reuniéndose alrededor de la fogata todos dormían tranquilos, ansiosos por el día de mañana. El príncipe exiliado miró a su alrededor, al cerciorarse que todos dormían profundamente y Sokka roncaba tan fuerte como de costumbre, tomó la mano de Toph y la besó, haciéndola sonrojase en sueños.

Rosaban apenas sus dedos, haciéndose sentir cómodos con la presencia del otro, apenas el se alejaba un poco de ella y esta buscaba de inmediato la mano. En el cuarto intento y el ultimo, según pensaba Toph, sintió una pequeña vibración- debe ser Appa- y se volvió a acomodar dispuesta a dormir, pero entonces, varias docenas de pasos se sintieron a lo lejos.

-Embos…- comenzó a gritar cuando varias navajas rasgaron su ropa, dejando finos rasguños sobre su piel- Zuko- se agachó sobre el, intentando protegerlo, y al gritar su nombre despertó a los demás.

-Toph- se giró sobre su espalda, llevando a la chica tierra y alejándola por poco de las cuchillas que alguien conocido le lanzaba.

Mai estaba parada a un lado de Azula, con el gesto frió como siempre, daba miedo debido a la extraña luz que le proporcionaba las ráfagas de fuego que la princesa lanzaba. La chica del circo coqueteaba un poco con Sokka mientras lo acorralaba contra uno de los pilares del templo, Aang y Katara combatían a la más temible de las enemigas con la poca agua que tenían.

-No quiero hacerte daño- Zuko protegía a Toph, se colocó frente a ella impidiendo a su ex novia atacarla- pero si te atreves a tocarla otra vez…

-¿Que harás Zuzu?- el tono burlón de la chica lo sacó de sus casillas, aquel sobrenombre solo lo usaba su hermana cuando quería burlarse de el- me atacarás… ya quiero verlo- con agilidad burló la defensa del maestro fuego y lanzó algunas dagas contra la maestra tierra, la cual, predijo su movimiento al sentir sus pisadas y las vibraciones de estas.

-Esta es mi pelea- ahora ella se colocó frente a Zuko- no interfieras- sin más comenzó a atacar con proyectiles de roca a su oponente, quien estaba a desventaja, dada la oscuridad de la noche que se veía interrumpida solo por los ataques de Azula.

Zuko confió en su pequeña novia, la terca y fuerte chica que fue capaz de librarlo una vez de la muerte que su hermana tan "cariñosamente" le había sentenciado. Se unió a la pelea a lado del Avatar y la maestra agua, los rayos pasaban rozando a los tres chicos, dejándoles algunas quemaduras en brazos y piernas, Sokka seguía en una danza con la dulce chica que jugaba con el cada vez que se encontraban.

Appa y Momo hacían lo que podían por mantener el templo en su lugar, las columnas se derrumbaban, y el techo se desquebrajaba ante la falta de soporte. Al darse cuenta de esto la maestra tierra quebró el suelo bajo su oponente, lo suficiente para hacerla caer y de las paredes del acantilado hizo salir soportes- no aguantara más, terminamos con la pelea o todos caeremos- Azula por supuesto vio su oportunidad de triunfo en aquellas palabras, corrió a ayudar a Mei, que se sujetaba de la roca más firme que alcanzó y le comunicó su plan.

-Vamos, después podrás hacer lo que quieras- como respuesta obtuvo un ataque que tomó por sorpresa a sus oponentes- bien hecho Mai- llamó a la otra chica y esta terminó su juego tocando algunos puntos clave del cuerpo de Sokka, camino a Azula repitió los movimientos con los distraídos maestros y el Avatar, los cuales intentaban esquivar las dagas y los rayos que Azula lanzaba.

-Aang, chi…- solo sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y el suelo se desvaneció a sus pies.

En cuanto Toph se desmayó el templo comenzó a desquebrajarse, suelo, techo y los pilares improvisados. La maestra tierra fue tomada por Azula y con una malévola sonrisa se despidió de su hermano, quien miraba con odio e impotencia como secuestraban a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Poco le importaba que estuviera a punto de morir, desde esa altura y con ese peso, si quedaban rastros de ellos sería toda una bendición.

Como pudo sacó fuerzas, poco a poco recupero su movimiento- Toph- era demasiado tarde, la nave de su hermana estaba ya demasiado lejos como para saltar sobre ella y si no se daba prisa, sus amigos y el quedarían resumidos en un simple recuerdo. Tomó a Katara y la subió a Aapa lanzándola como un costal, después a Aang y lo arrastró hasta donde estaba Sokka, los sujetó con las cuerdas que sujetaban las provisiones cuando viajaban y los amarró a una de las patas del bisonte, subió a la espalda de este y le ordenó que se moviera, sin obtener éxito alguno, después recordó- Yip-yip- y el animal se movió cautelosamente, sin embargo, la nave de Azula comenzó a atacar, las bolas de fuego pasaban cerca del animal, haciéndolo asustarse, como pudo Zuko lo guió a un lugar seguro y lo dejó bajar.

-Bien hecho amigo- le acarició la cabeza, tomó a Katara y la colocó en la espalda, bajó del animal y la dejó reposando recargada en un árbol, ya un poco recuperada del ataque de la cirquera.

-Lo lamento Zuko.

-Nos tomo desprevenidos, no fue tu culpa- desamarraba a sus compañeros.

-Pude haberla deteni…

-Dejen de echarse la culpa, aquí no hay más culpable que yo…- sabía bien que de no ser por que el la había elegido, su hermana jamás se la habría llevado- pero la traeré de vuelta…

-Traeremos, no irás solo.

Miró a su alrededor, todos tenían un mal aspecto, pero dada todo por lo que los había visto pasar, sabía que esas palabras eran imposibles de cambiar. Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero a pesar de lo exhausto que estaba le fue imposible, temía por Toph, aunque estaba seguro que ella la mantendría viva, era una carnada perfecta.

oOOoooOOOoOOOoooooooooOOooOOoooooOOoooo

Bien mucho sin actualizar, no prometo nada pero pss aquí voy espero les guste. Bye biii


	12. Chapter 12

Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de nickelodeon y sus creadores.

Nota de autora: Bueno, notarán que aún y cuando es la batalla final no habrá mucho sobre Aang y el Señor del fuego, por que el fic no es sobre Aang y el, así que disculpen por la omisión.

Segundo escape

Parte 2

La noche era oscura, ni siquiera la luna brillaba en el cielo, Zuko aprovechó esto para poder infiltrarse en los calabozos donde su hermana tendría a Toph. Corría lo más sigiloso que podía en busca de una prisión de madera, si Katara tenía razón, esa sería la única explicación del porqué la maestra tierra no había escapado aún. Los anchos corredores estaban vacios, solo los prisioneros se encontraban en sus celdas, comenzaba a desesperarse cuando encontró al fin lo que buscaba.

-Toph- la llamó en un susurro, buscó la forma de abrir la jaula cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Vaya después de todo era verdad- giró bruscamente buscando la fuente de aquellas palabras- sabía que encontrarías tu camino Zuko y me alegro por ello.

-Tío- se sorprendió al verlo ahí, la preocupación por la chica le hizo olvidar la posibilidad de encontrarlo a el también.

-Lamento decirte que llegas tarde- se levantó del fondo de la celda y se acercó a su sobrino- ella me pidió que esperara por ti y te sacara, tu hermana te tiene preparada una trampa.

-Ni creas que me iré sin ella- le dijo amenazante- no la volveré a dejar…

Iroh sonrió, el príncipe por fin encontraba el significado de la vida, comprendería y aceptaría un destino diferente al que se le había obligado a seguir, forjaría el suyo propio y el estaría a su lado para ayudarle cuanto pudiera.

-Entonces que esperas- lo hizo regresar en sí- sácame de aquí tenemos que ir por ella.

-Gracias tío y…

-Las disculpas luego.

Estruendos se escuchaban a lo lejos, los cimientos del castillo se estremecían, la batalla había comenzado, sabía que el tiempo con el que contaba era poco, el cometa pronto llegaría y sus amigos habrían de necesitar su ayuda. Recorrieron los pasillos a gran velocidad, liberando a cuanto prisionero podían, ayuda extra les venía muy bien. La escalinata al recinto del trono parecía no tener fin, al llegar ahí Mai se encargó de recibirlos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- al notar quien los atacaba no dudó en agregar- tendremos problemas, no hay nada más temible que una mujer herida.

-Tío- este asintió y Zuko siguió su camino- lo lamento Mai, pero tu lo decidiste así.

Aunque tuviera razón, ella no podía aceptar que prefiriera a una chica como Toph antes que a ella, pensaba en que el la perdonaría por haber elegido a Azula antes que a el, pero la decepción seguía reflejándose en sus ojos y era eso lo que mas la lastimaba, el no la odiaba, estaba dolido por su traición, el odio podía manejarlo, pero no aquel sentimiento tan ajeno a su mundo.

-Lo siento pequeña pero no puedo dejarte ir tras el- Iroh la tomó del hombro.

-No pienso ir tras el- dejó caer sus armas- si esta es la forma en que algún día pueda perdonarme entonces que así sea.

El salón del trono era aún más grande de lo que llegaba a recordar, los estandartes escarlata colgaban de las paredes y el techo dándole un aire muy conocido por el, al centro del salón había un potro, Toph se encontraba apresada en el, mal herida e inconsiente; Azula se alegró al ver el sufrimiento de su hermano.

-Zuko, Zuko, te atreviste a volver a casa- la malicia resonaba en sus palabras- papá estará muy enojado de verte aquí, después de que acabe con el Avatar seguirás tu- se levantó del trono y camino hacia Toph- te has vuelto débil hermano, mira que arriesgarte así por una mocosa- la tomó de las mejillas y levantó su rostro- ni siquiera es bonita.

-No te atrevas a tocarla- esperaba que ella notara el odio en sus palabras

-¿O sino que?- sonreía desfigurando su rostro, la locura inundaba sus ojos- mi hermanito tiene el valor de enfrentarme, que sorpresa.

La danza entre ellos comenzó, Azula fue la primera en atacar, pero su oponente esquivó el ataque por poco, la respuesta a su primer golpe no se hizo esperar, tanto Zuko como ella no daban oportunidad al otro de pensar un segundo, ataque tras ataque, el recinto comenzaba a incendiarse.

-Zuko- Iroh lo llamó- tienen que salir de aquí.

Azula sabía que el anciano tenía razón, pelear en aquel lugar le daba desventaja, así que decidió que si podía hacer a su hermano morir ahí sería mejor- adiós Zusu- el horror lo invadió el ataquen o iba dirigido a el si no a la maestra tierra.

Corrió hacia ella, su hermana lanzaba un rayo y el entendió su propósito, matarlos, pero no le daría el gusto. Se paró como su tío le había enseñado, tomó el rayo y lo dirigió a por su cuerpo y lo regresó, intentaría herir a Azula, pero no pudo, era su hermana después de todo. Lo lanzó a la columna a un lado de ella y esta se rompió en pedazos cayendo sobre esta.

-Azula- Zuko temía por la vida de su hermana, aunque ella lo odiara, seguía siendo hija de su amada madre, sabía que la perdida de su hija sería terrible.

-Sal de aquí con Toph, yo me encargaré de ella.

Liberó a la maestra tierra y la cargó en sus brazos, ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- susurró, nunca cambiaría, era su forma de dar las gracias. De reojo vio al amable señor del te intentando mover las pesadas piedras por si solo- ¿Qué sucede?.

-Es mi hermana- caminaba decidido hacia afuera- está atrapada- aunque intentaba ocultarlo, había preocupación en su voz y la maestra tierra lo supo.

-Llévame allá- le pidió y al ver que este la ignoraba intentó zafarse de el- te importa ella, tenemos que salvarla- Zuko la miró extrañado- no quiero que cargues con su muerte en tu conciencia.

Se sentía agradecido en una forma que sería difícil de expresar, después del daño que le había causado aquella mujer, Toph tenía la voluntad de ayudarla, por el. Regresaron a paso rápido y la depositó en el suelo, un regaño por parte de su tío no se hizo esperar, pero Toph no perdió tiempo y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía levantó las rocas –sácala, ahora- haciendo caso Zuko arrastró a Azula, Iroh se encargó de llevarla en brazos y Toph perdió el conocimiento otra vez.

Corrían, el palacio parecía derrumbarse a gritos, agonizaba ante el calor creciente en su interior, no sabía como defenderse de aquella abominación. Una vez afuera, en un lugar seguro, se sentaron a descansar, los guardias parecían estar todos en la batalla, hasta ahora no había nadie a su alrededor.

-Toma, dale un poco de agua- ofreció Iroh a su sobrino.

La levantó con cuidado y le dio de beber, ella abrió los ojos y suspiró- quítame las manos de encima- Azula despertó y alejó a su tío de un golpe, era la locura personificada- ¡como te atreves!- ¡como te atreves!- se preparó y lanzó un rayo directo a su hermano, el intentó capturarlo nuevamente, si le daba no solo lo mataría a el, si no a Toph. Sus intentos fueron en vano, su posición no era la correcta, un alarido de dolor salió de su garganta y se desplomo.

-¡No!- Toph se lanzó sobre el

-Lo logre- comenzaba a reír- Zusu duerme- comenzó a reír maniáticamente, su cuerpo, su rostro, parecía fuera de sí.

-Maldita- el odio que sentía era inmenso, las lágrimas recorrían el rostro dejando un camino sobre la piel- no tenías derecho.

Aquí este capitulo!!!! Ieie… bueno mañana subo el otro aun no lo termino pero por lo menos no tardaré medio año XD

Sorry por la tardanza. Y gracias por leerme.


	13. Chapter 13

Avatar no me pertenece!!!! Es propiedad de nickelodeon y sus creadores.

Sentía el odio recorrer mi cuerpo, se estremecía con furia y sin cuidado recordándome que más allá del mundo en el que me encontraba sumergida existía la venganza. El cuerpo de Zuko yacía entre mis brazos, sentía como su corazón se apagaba poco a poco, abandonándome. Esa loca lo ha lastimado, de muerte según logro sentir, no puedo perdonarle tal osadía aun cuando el logre sobrevivir.

-Maldita- la voz que sale de mi desgarra la garganta cual cuchillo de dos filos, con un movimiento rápido y seguro aprisiono a Azula entre rocas afiladas- Señor, por favor llévelo con Katara, si tiene oportunidad es ella quien se la dará- mi voz se quiebra en momentos, aunque intente hacerme fuerte- esta pelea es mía ahora.

No sabía si lograría sobrevivir, si acaso tuviera la oportunidad de pelear una vez más con el, reír con Sokka, o molestar a Katara por mis modales "refinados". Si no fuera por el odio en mí, huiría del miedo, me enfrentaba a algo que mi sentido no me permitía ver, el fuego que viaja en el aire; si es difícil de esquivar viéndolo, no me imagino lo difícil que será en mi condición.

-Niña tonta, no puedes detenerme- un temblor recorrió la tierra en la que me encontraba, algo había hecho para escapar de mi prisión- tus rocas simples no lograrán detenerme- reía cínicamente- ni siquiera tu querido Zusu pudo.

Detestaba la forma en que lo llamaba, impulsivamente le lancé rocas, más nunca las escuché caer, en un golpe seco desaparecían en el aire. Intenté leer sus movimientos, esquivaba sus ataques por poco el fuego rosaba mi piel con un suave calor, pero no podía decir que era suficiente para estar a salvo, varias quemaduras en mis brazos y piernas me lo hacía notar. Si ella fallaba su ritmo acrecentaba, ataques más rápidos y feroces me hacían más vulnerable.

Caí sobre mi espalda, ella solo buscaba agotarme, estaba jugando conmigo y yo peleaba con todo lo que tenía. Me moví por el piso, intentando así tomar un poco de ventaja, levante un muro de piedra frente a mi, el calor no se hizo esperar.

-No te una vergüenza- una voz desconocida resonó en el lugar- que una chica ciega te tenga corriendo por ahí.

-Cállate Mai, que en primer lugar es tu culpa- su superioridad era mostrada en sus palabras- no tuviste el valor de encargarte de ellos, aún cuando fue esa la que te quitó a mi hermano.

Por mucho que doliera escuchar, ahora me daba cuanta de lo que había hecho, me entrometí en la vida de aquel príncipe sin importarme todo lo que conllevaba para el, su familia, amigos y ahora se, su novia, fui tonta al creer que un corazón solitario siempre es así.

-Me lo merezco, por traicionarlo- me sorprendió escuchar la sinceridad en aquellas palabras, Azula sólo se burlo- te elegí a ti por que eres mi amiga antes que a él, si hubiera sido al revés te aseguro que yo no viviría.

-Tienes razón- caminó alrededor de mi fortaleza , me encontraba entre dos grandes enemigas- pero no es tiempo de pensar en ello, hay que acabar con la mugrosa esta y así tal vez el vuelva contigo.

-Que daría por que tus palabras fueran ciertas, pero no- a mi asombro aquella mujer no emprendió el ataque en contra mía, sino sobre su querida amiga- estoy harta de ti y tus tonterías.

Ya no estaba sola, ahora podía pelear de verdad, tal vez el amor por la misma persona nos separaba, pero era eso lo que también nos unía. Decidida me levanté a seguir mi pelea, entonces escuche el timbre mágico del metal resonar bajo los pies de la recién llegada que estaba atónita ante la pelea.

-Chicas, ¿Qué sucede?

-No te entrometas- la chica del circo se notaba preocupada, sus dos mejores amigas peleaban entre sí.

Comencé a trazar un plan, atacaba a Azula haciéndola caer y fallar en sus intentos de asesinar a sus dos compañeras, pareciera que éramos muy injustas al enfrentarla así pero el cometa que llegaba le daba la ventaja. Una llama tan ardiente como el sol mismo estuvo a punto de aniquilarme, pero Ty Lee me salvó, rodamos escalones abajo, quedando magulladas e incapaces de movernos de inmediato, Mai nos compró un poco de tiempo a costa de su seguridad, un rayo dio directo en la pared a su lado y calló sobre ella.

-Mai- a trompicones mi salvadora se levantó- ¿Qué te sucede?

El corazón de Azula latía emocionado, parecía querer salir de su pecho del gusto que todo esto le causaba, se deleitaba, para ella no existe nadie más que ella misma. Dio un paso adelante, amenazante y entonces escuché mi oportunidad- de ahí no pasaras- tomé aire y corrí hacia el frio metal que se extendía alrededor del patio, seguramente era el emblema de la nación que hoy caería, lo tomé en mis manos y lo hice levantarse, afilados picos se levantaron en torno a Azula, quién temiendo por su vida intentó volar o algo parecido, la fuerza que salía de sus pies era asombrosa.

-¡Ah!- un grito el cual reconocí de dolor provino de mi adversaria.

-No te muevas- le urgí- si quieres salir ilesa de esta no te muevas- pero era demasiado tarde, el olor a sangre fresca llegaba a mí, el goteo, aunque suave lograba sentirlo a través de la vibraciones en el suelo.

-Sácame, sácame de aquí- se removía entre las espinas metálicas que la abrazaban, moviéndolas sin éxito alguno para escapar- ¡que me sueltes!- su voz estridente quedó silenciada por un dolor que le estremeció, intentó fundir el metal incrustado en su cuerpo, en su estado mental todo aquello era tan tonto, como ella podía sentir dolor, no debía.

-Por favor suéltala- Ty Lee me rogó.

Me costó demasiado acceder a su petición, eso era lo más cercano al dolor que le había hecho sentir a Zuko, no debía terminar aún, pero se que el corazón de mi príncipe se vería dolido al saber de la suerte de su hermana en mis manos. Sin cuidado alguno hice retroceder las espinas aún candentes y no pude evitar sentir gusto al escucharla gritar así. Que clase de persona torcida me estaba volviendo, entonces como llamado de los dioses comenzó a llover, la guerra seguramente habría terminado- Aang espero hayas tenido suerte- sin poder más me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas, estaba exhausta, las heridas comenzaban a dolerme y mi cuerpo parecía no querer responder más.

Azula en cambio, parecía no tener fin, se levantó y se dirigió a mi, malherida y cansada no podía atacarme de tan lejos, o eso esperaba yo, afortunadamente no tuve tiempo de averiguarlo, Ty Lee la interceptó y la bloqueó como tantas veces hizo con nosotros. Lo ultimo que fui capaz de sentir fue el frío suelo bajo mi mejilla, la voz de Zuko resonó en mi interior… su dulce tacto su delicioso aroma.

Bien este capitulo fue visto desde la perspective de Toph!!! Que le haya gustado y pues mmm… espero no tardar mucho en el otro.


	14. Final

Avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de nickelodeon y sus creadores.

Capitulo 14

Sueños, sueños, ¿es que acaso la vida no era suficientemente rara como para tenerlos?, algún día pensó que Zuko era atractivo, físicamente no lo sabía, pero su forma de ser era realmente atrayente, en especial para una chica como ella. Rebelde y caprichosa, un hombre como el era todo un reto, y si la bondad mostrada por su tío llegara a presentarse en el como en su sueño, definitivamente no podría evitar amarlo… como ya lo hacía.

-Si pies ligeros… no si Sokka supiera lo que estoy pensando se reiría de mi hasta más no poder- desperté sintiendo las suaves sábanas sobre mi, abrí los ojos deseaba poder ver el bello sol que entraba por la ventana y me acariciaba como el llegó a hacerlo durante esos dulces momentos en mi sueño.

-Creí que estarías dormida por siempre- esa voz, es la que deseaba escuchar, pero no creía posible que el estuviera ahí- ¿Quién te crees para tenerme preocupado tanto tiempo?- toqué mi cabeza, aún llevaba vendajes, la confusión que la batalla me había causado se estaba despejando, todo aquello que creí imposible para una chica como yo se hacía realidad de nuevo frente a mi.

-¿A que te refieres?; nadie te ha pedido que te quedes aquí- mi voz estaba cargada de desprecio, solo en broma pero pareció que el no lo entendía.

-Tu lo hiciste, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, te pedí mil veces que no te enfrentaras a mi hermana- pacientemente escuché su reprimenda, ahora sabía que eso es lo que me esperaba y estaba deseosa de aceptarlo, no eran las tontería por las cuales todo el mundo me molestaba, su regaño era por que de verdad estaba preocupado por mi, por que me amaba tal y como era- no podría soportar perderte- su voz se quebró al final.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo?- me levanté de súbito- cuando … cuando- el sólo recordar me rompía por dentro- cuando esa loca de tu hermana te atacó- tomé lo primero que tuve al alcance y se lo arrojé- estabas muriendo, y todo por protegerme, ¡dime tu como debía de sentirme!, sentía que moría a tu lado y .. y…- un dulce beso, eso fue todo lo que necesito para callarme, sentí mi cuerpo ingrávido, como si pudiera volar el fuego que se encendía en mi era muy diferente al que alguna vez haya sentido, es entonces que comprendo que esto no es un simple te quiero si no – te amo- me sentí apenada por las palabras que tan torpemente había dicho, me he vuelto vulnerable- más vale que no andes por ahí diciendo .

-Tranquila, ya entendí no tienes que ser tan ruidosa.

Me platicó con detalle lo que sucedió con Aang, supuse que todo se lo contaron en cuanto despertó, su padre no podía seguir intentando conquistar el mundo, el Avatar le había quitado aquel don que le hacía sentirse orgulloso de si mismo. Azula aún estaba en la enfermería, lamentablemente no sabía su estado mental ni emocional- en ocasiones despierta y comienza a atacar a todos en la habitación- sabía que estaba afligido por la incertidumbre de lo que pasaba con ella- pero hay momentos en los que llora y pide perdón, a mi madre por decepcionarla, a mi por haberme matado- me impactó conocer esto- si, aún cuando la he ido a ver, ella piensa que soy un espíritu que clama por venganza…

-¡Toph!- Sokka había llegado, y entonces el cambió su actitud- no sabes el susto que nos diste- llegó a mi cama y me abrazó, sentí a Zuko perder los estribos, me encantaba saber que podía hacer eso y tener un poco de poder sobre el.

-¡Uhm!- carraspeó la garganta, pero Sokka lo ignoró- oye estoy aquí si, puedes dejar de hacer eso- Sokka se reía y froto su mejilla contra la mía- te he dicho que dejes eso- como niños pequeños comenzaron a corretear por la habitación, era genial, sabía ser humano como cualquier otro, muy a su pesar seguía siendo un niño, tal vez no estaba tan perdido, podía recuperar un poco de lo que su padre le había negado.

-Hijo, no ahorque así al pobre chico- la amable voz de su madre llegó a mi oídos y ella no estaba sola- buenos días señorita.

-Buenos días- si, el recuperaba un poco lo perdido- Aang, lo hiciste, devolviste al mundo el equilibrio.

-Gracias.

-Ah, pero te quedaste con la diversión- la vieja yo salía a relucir.

-¿Diversión?- si al diversión se mide por heridas déjame decirte que te llevas el primer premio- Katara estaba exaltada, entendía el por que, debió ser cansado para ella tener que sanar tantos cuerpos- sigues siendo una niña impertinente, debes entender que no puedes hacer las cosas tu sola y el te dijo que no te …

-Gracias Katara- la tomé de la mano- no solo por curarme, por todo este tiempo, gracias- aprendí mucho de ella, más de lo que algún día le dejaré saber, soy una mejor persona gracias a ese grupo tan raro que sólo llegó a mi buscando enseñanza, pude aprender de la vida y lo que esta conlleva.

Pero nada en el mundo pudo prepararme para lo que tengo que vivir ahora, elegí mi camino, a la do de Zuko que ahora ya no sólo es el Príncipe Zuko, si no el Señor del Fuego, su madre me ayudó a entrar un poco en esta vida, que a pesar de haberla llevado me había negado a algún día poder seguirla. Hermosos vestidos suaves al tacto, muñequeras con hermosos gravados e incluso una tiara, ese hombre tendrá que agradecérmelo mucho y deberá amarme tanto que le duela.

-Tranquila, en cuanto esto acabe podrás volver a ser tu- la madre de Zuko me comprendía, ella mostraba al mundo un rostro falso cuando vivió a lado de su esposo, pero ahora se sentía libre, de amar a su hijo y a su nación.

Caminé a su lado durante la procesión al ahora catillo principal, la antigua casa de la familia, el rumor de que Zuko había ayudado al Avatar se había esparcido por todos los rincones del mundo y contrario a lo que todos esperábamos su gente lo apoyaba, aquella era de miedo y resentimiento se había ido, las guerras terminaban con la llegada de su nuevo líder y por ello estaban agradecidos.

-Gracias, por todo esto que estás haciendo- me tomó de la mano antes de pararse a dar el discurso- te vez hermosa- me besó la mano y caminó para hablarle a su pueblo- Este día debe estar lleno de dicha, la guerra entre las naciones por fin a terminado- la seguridad que proyectaba y su entereza eran muestra de su madurez- ahora que el equilibrio se ha recuperado llevaré a esta Nación por un camino a la prosperidad y la hermandad, se restablecerán los lazos rotos- el rey de la nación de la tierra había asistido para demostrarle su apoyo- e intentaremos ganar nuestro lugar, no con armas y violencia, si no con honestidad y trabajo en conjunto- pidió a Aang que se acercara a el- la era de oscuridad se ha terminado y la luz- levantó el brazo de pies ligeros- se abrirá camino con nuestra ayuda.

Le permitió a Aang tomar la palabra, dio un discurso muy emotivo, Katara lloraba a mi lado conmovida de sus palabras, al igual que Sokka que no dudaba en demostrar lo orgullos que estaba de su amigo, aun con Suki presente. Se ofreció un fastuoso banquete y amigos de todos lados vinieron a felicitar, tanto al Avatar como al nuevo Señor del Fuego. Apenas había pasado tiempo con él, pero sabía que Katara estaba tan impaciente como yo- No es fácil ser la mujer de un héroes ¿no es así?

-No, no lo es- suspiró y luego agregó- di…digo, me imagino.

-Hace mucho que sabíamos que esto terminaría así- le arrojé un trozo de fruta- entre tu y Aang me refiero, lo mío con Zuko- reí un poco- eso si que es una sorpresa.

Me relajaba con mi mejor amiga, nos debíamos ese tiempo juntas, sin tener que pensar en lo que pasará mañana o el peligro que corríamos si nos descuidábamos un solo segundo, disfrutábamos de la fiesta más de lo que Aang y Zuko podrían hacerlo. Todo era perfecto, hasta que ellos me encontraron.

-Hija- casi me atraganté al escuchar la voz de mi mamá- por fin te encontramos, te extrañamos tato en casa, queremos que vuelvas.

-Si, nos has tenido preocupados, mira que irte así- como siempre, me creían una chiquilla.

-Me temo que no será posible- Zuko llegó y los interrumpió.

-¿Tu los invitaste?- no quería armar un escándalo pero esto… es demasiado- ¿Cómo…

-Fui yo quien los mandó llamar- ahí estaba, la única mujer a la que no podía reclamar nada, la madre de Zuko- verán lo que mi atolondrado hijo quiere decir- esas palabras no fueron del total agrado para el- es que deseamos que permitan vivir a Toph aquí en el palacio, ella formará parte de nuestra familia.

-Pero a ella nunca le ha gustado esta vida- lo sabían y aún así me obligaban… si pudiera les dirigiría una mirada de reproche…

-Lo sé, pero como podrán ver, el amor cambia a las personas- así que a eso venía todo este show, el "al terminar todo esto podrás ser tu"- me complacería que nuestras familias quedaran unidas por el lazo entre nuestro…

-Mamá yo puedo con esto- Zuko respiró profundo, el silencio en el salón de pronto se hizo presente, pero el no se detuvo- esta mujer aquí presente, me tomó de la mano, a pasado a formar parte de mi vida de una manera inigualable, quiero pedirle que me permita desposarla y hacerla feliz.

Aquella petición a mis padres fue el inicio a mi nueva vida, aprendí a ser yo dentro de este nuevo ambiente, como esposa del Señor del fuego debía ser mejor, pero nunca dejé de ser yo. Espero con ansias el día en que por fin pueda decir "si acepto" y unir mi vida a la de el, para siempre.

Ioshuuuuu por fin termino esta besha historia, espero les guste y no los deje con un mal sabor de boca n.n Mil gracias por leerme a pesar de tardar mil anños en actualizar y todo eso ToT mil mil gracias.


End file.
